A Lupin, A Black and A Potter
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU the Lupins are searching for their cousins daughter to end up being adopted parents to three magical children. RLNT
1. Chapter 1

It was a dull and grey December morning of the year 1981, the area was as a grey as the sky and the sounds of traffic were loud. Two sharp popping sounds were not heard by the passer-by's as two people mysteriously appeared out of thin air.

"This has to be the last one we go to Dora" the man muttered.

The man was mid-height with sandy coloured hair, he was dressed in a sweater and trousers underneath his blazer, he had the appearance of a scholar.

"Remus, this is important I made a promise to my cousin and I intend to keep it" the woman muttered back.

The woman was smaller than the man by half a foot she had pale brown hair and a pretty heart-shaped face; she wore a simple fleece in brown and worn out jeans.

"Dora we have searched fifty three orphanages over the past month" Remus said as they headed to a large gloomy building "this must be the last one, we already lost our friends and Harry. And I can't lose you to this – this – this obsession of her"

"I promised Sirius and Juliana that if anything ever happened to them that I will take her in. Dumbledore is a fool, shoving her into some random home –

"The home of her mother's only relatives" Remus said softly

"And what do they do? They shove her in a random orphanage"

"They couldn't look after her Dora, they did what they thought was best"

Dora merely glared before she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a girl of sixteen maybe seventeen years. She wore simple second hand clothes and was holding a baby with blonde tuffs of hair.

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Dora. We had an appointment" Remus said gently

The girl smiled "yes, Auntie Jan told me you'd be here. I'm afraid she had to go out but she told me to show you around the baby room."

"Thank you Miss….?"

"Susan, Susan Green." The girl said

"Auntie Jan, is she your actual aunt?" Dora asked as they entered the warm building. Despite the outside the orphanage was actually rather bright in the inside.

"No we just call her that. We're very lucky, quite a few people who had adopted had donated enough for us to decorate over the years" Susan said noting the surprised look Dora wore. "just last month this baby boy was abandoned on the footsteps, all he had with him was a blanket, a name, a birthday and a check of five grand. Auntie Jan used it to buy us all Christmas presents, I helped pick them out"

"Interesting" Remus commented politely

"This way then" Susan said leading the couple up the stairs and towards a bright red door with **Baby Room **engraved on it. She opened the door to show a room painted in primary colours. In the middle was a huge playpen filled with toddlers, on the edge was various cots. Susan placed the blonde baby next to two very familiar babies.

The two babies looked up at Susan.

"Susie, who is that behind you," the girl whispered her sentence strangely advance for a two year old.

"A couple looking for good little children" Susan cooed stroking the girl's bushy brown hair.

"Moony! Dora!" a voice cried next to the bushy haired baby was a messy black haired baby.

The bushy haired baby beamed "Moony! Dora!" she squealed

Dora fell to her knees and pulled the two in to her arms, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Harry, oh Mione what good fate. We found you, we found you" she said

"That was the baby boy that was abandoned on the footsteps" Susan said "Harry James Potter born on 31st July 1980. The girl is Hermione Black born 6th September 1979"

"We want to take them with us" Remus said "we knew both of their parents very well. Hermione is a cousin to Dora; we've been searching for her since her mother died last month."

"Well I'm afraid you have to wait till auntie Jan comes back"

Harry looked up at Remus he's bright green eyes filled with tears.

"What about baby?" he whispered pointing to the blonde baby

"Harry and Hermione are rather close to the baby. We're not sure what her birthday is but she was born a good year ago, abandoned in the middle of London last year, she was found in a doorway of a pizza place. She almost died, six months in hospital. Then she was left here." The girl explained "we never have named her, nothing seemed to fit. These two kids have taken to her like I do to chips, rather sweet really"

Remus and Dora looked at each other and both knew there was a good chance the baby was a witch, her mother was probably a muggleborn scared for her and her baby's life. Dora picked the baby up gently and looked into her large blue eyes. She could feel the baby's magic.

"We'll take her as well" she said firmly.

The fifth of December became the day when Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin reunited with their friends' children Hermione Black and Harry Potter. They were also the official parents of Luna Marlene Lupin.

**Authors note: this is AU, keep that in mind. I made Tonks older but she is still younger than Remus. **


	2. Chapter 2

Remus woke up in a crowded bed. His wife – who he still can't believed married him – was curled up against him her hair in multi-coloured spikes, Harry and Hermione were sprawled out all over him and little Luna was snuggled deeply into his shoulder. He had a family. Last month he was alone, three friends dead, one a traitor and their babies hidden somewhere. Dora was his girlfriend had been since he was seventeen and she fourteen. Their marriage was a small quick ceremony witnessed by Dora's parents and professor McGonagall.

"Moony?"

Remus looked down to see Harry was wide awake

"Hey cub" he mumbled slowly getting up avoiding to wake up the girls.

"moony where's padfoo'" Harry mumbled

Remus felt a stab of pain, Sirius Black was his best friend like James Potter was. He was always there for him, he was over the top, caring and a tad arrogant. When Sirius was roughly nineteen he discovered his long term girlfriend was pregnant with his child and quickly married her – Remus was the best man. Juliana gave birth to a little girl and James was immediately named godfather. Just last month Sirius Black had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort and killed Peter. Remus hoped that he'll rot in Azkaban.

"Padfoot betrayed us cub. He'll never see us again"

"Wormy?"

"Wormtail has joined your mummy and daddy"

Harry merely blinked and Remus went into deep thought.

"There you are! I knew you'd be in here"

Remus was sitting in the library of the Lupin cottage staring mournfully at his photo album. He turned to see his wife, her hair now in long blonde curls and her eyes bright emerald green.

"Dora, we got to give them away" Remus said "I can't raise them, I'm a werewolf. You're just starting your auror training and –

"I thought you might say this" Dora said sitting down beside him. "I haven't told you but I might as well. I've transferred. You're looking at Amelia Bones's new secretary. Moody was disappointed with me but what could I do? We're going to need the money and when you start that teaching position at the Muggle School, someone needs to keep an eye on them."

"Ok so you're a secretary but what about full moons?"

"We leave the kids at my mums and then head off to the shrieking shack."

Remus gave her a small smile "what about you Dora? You're eighteen, young, beautiful and smart. Are you sure you want to be settled down with an old werewolf and three kids that aren't your own?"

Dora sighed and she leaned in her eyes turning back to its original midnight blue. "Look at me Remus" she whispered when he did, she spoke again "I love you, I always will. And I'm never going to leave you, even if I wanted to I couldn't, which I don't"

Remus merely kept looking at her.

"Remember when we first made love? It was just after the full moon and –

"James. Sirius and Peter couldn't make it. I was there on my own when the most beautiful pink wolf came up to me." Remus said

Dora smiled "and in the morning you woke up to find me still there. And I wouldn't leave you, I helped fix your wounds and that was when we started to make love. Right there on the floor" her hand hovered to her inner thigh "you marked me as your mate and I am proud to be yours."

"I shouldn't you were still young - not young you were sixteen and haven't even done your NEWT's. But the idea of other men touching you and –

Dora quickly kissed him.

"I wanted to" she whispered "and I will always want to"

He moved in and kissed her passionately, nibbling her lips ever so gently and his hands tangled into her hair.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They pulled apart quickly.

"Welcome to parenthood" Dora joked.

It was Christmas night. All three children were curled up asleep in their brand new cots. They had to share a room, for the time being. Dora went overboard buying each child a dozen or so presents. Now each child was clinging to a stuffed animal, dressed in bright colours and had a fair share of toys.

Remus watched over Luna. He had no idea who she was but she was his and Dora's now. Blonde tuffs and blue eyes. The small baby laid there watching him. Her arm wrapped round a stuffed wolf.

"Luna Lupin. What was Dora thinking huh?" he whispered gently stroking the baby's hair. "I bet you grow up to be a little heartbreaker with those big blue eyes."

The baby blinked

"Luna Marlene Lupin" Remus muttered "you know, Marlene was a good friend of mine. She was bright and energetic, fought for what she thought was right. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes. She tutored Dora in potions, must be one of the reasons why Dora chose that. Marlene died for what she thought was right. Died trying to stop Voldemort, and I hope that one day you do exactly what you think is right."

The baby held her arms out

"Daddy" she muttered tiredly

Remus never felt so happy (well apart from the times that involve Dora of course).


	3. Chapter 3

It had been decided in the Lupin household that Luna's birthday will be held on February the first. As they day drew closer Remus was stressing over on what he could give his newfound daughter.

"Oh relax Remus" Joan Hill said passing a mug if tea. Joan Hill was a work colleague who taught the seven year olds, she reminded him of a laid back version of McGonagall her dark hair tied in its uniform ponytail.

"I can't help it Joan, this is my daughters proper first birthday and I can't think of what to get her. I don't even know her well"

"Remus, she is an eleven month or so baby that you only have known since December. You shouldn't worry about it, just get her some toys or something"

Remus sighed

"I mean you've managed to sort Christmas out for all three of them. So why are you panicking over this?"

"I knew Harry and Hermione. They were my best friends' children. I and Dora adopted Luna because it seemed right, someone abandoned that girl on the streets when she was a _newborn. _She also got on fine with Harry and Hermione"

Joan looked disgusted "who on earth would abandon a newborn on the streets of London?" she said

"Who knows, it'll remain a mystery."

"Look either you just leave your wife to do the present shopping or buy the girl a doll or something. Just don't stress, the time you'll need to stress is when she's a teenager. Trust me I know."

"Oh but I thought –

Joan laughed

"I'm a foster mother, it helps me and Ben" Joan said. It was common knowledge that Joan couldn't have children, well she could but Ben couldn't because he was infertile due to a bad case of the measles when he was in his twenties.

"Wow foster mother, primary school teacher and absolutely committed to your husband. You are saint" Remus commented

The corners of Joan's mouth twitched "I could say the same thing about you Remus. You're devoted to teaching the eleven year olds (even though they're terrors who think they're sixteen), you immediately adopted three children and you seem to tolerate your wife's habit of dying her hair. I swear to god if I dyed my hair constantly Ben would go berserk"

Remus merely smiled

February the first finally arrived and Remus was abruptly woken up by someone jumping on him.

"Wake up Moony; we have lots to do today"

"Doooooooooooooooooooooora" he groaned "it is Saturday, the day of rest please leave me be I beg of you"

"Tough titties Lupin, today is your daughters first birthday and it's time to wake up" Dora sat firmly on his chest

"Well I can only get up if you get off of me"

"Maybe I want to punish you"

Remus sighed and gently brushed his fingers on Dora's hip. Slowly and gently they made their way up and then he began to tickle under her arms.

"WHAT? NO! REMUS DON'T!" she squealed she began to laugh and then suddenly _thump! _ "You made me fall you - you – you MARAUDER!"

"My dear Dora is that supposed to insult me?"

"Shut up"

Remus grinned and picked his wife up in bridal style. "My dear clumsy Dora" he whispered "where would I be without you? Well I guess I wouldn't be in st Mungo's so often"

"Once, it happened once"

"And it was probably one of my most embarrassing experiences of my life"

"What about the cupboard incident?"

"Oh you sneaky witch"

The 'cupboard incident' happened a few months after they started dating. Dora pushed Remus into the cupboard and began to snog him senseless, as normal as it seemed Remus got so nervous that he (just happened to have his wand in his hand at the time) blew the door open and was caught by Lily, James and McGonagall (who caught Lily and James in another cupboard nearby).

"But you love me really" Dora said wiggling slightly

"Yes I think I was insane at the time now I am mature and grown I have realised –

"Oh do shut up"

"That's nice telling your husband who cooks –

"It's not my fault that I set the kitchen on fire each time I attempt to cook"

"And cleans, and constantly keeps the children occupied"

"You won't let me near the cleaning supplies after I accidentally burned a hole in the living room floor with bleach and what can I say all three of the kids are attached to you"

They entered the children's room hand in hand to see Hermione sitting up looking at a picture book, Harry playing with his stuffed stag and Luna laying there staring into space.

"Oh what good babies you are" Dora gushed picking Luna up "happy birthday little Lu" she said bouncing Luna gently.

"Hermione, how did you get that book? I thought I left it over there on the shelf" Remus said taking the book out of Hermione's hands

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Di –

"Remus you are supposed to be the responsible adult so stop arguing with a two year old"

"Dora, I swear I left that book in the shelf."

"No moony didn't I found it on my bed" Hermione said

"Magic"

Everyone turned to see Harry standing up in his cot.

"Hermy used magic in sleep. I saw it!"

Remus grinned and pulled Hermione and Harry into a three way hug. "We'll talk about this later but today is Luna's birthday and –

Remus was cut of by Hermione and Harry singing rather loudly

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY YO LU AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!"

"Hermione, Harry that is not how the song end" Dora scolded the grin she had on her face ruined the effect. "Come on Lu-lu time to open your presents"

Remus smiled; today absolutely nothing can go wrong.

Arabella Figg hated things that take too long, and one of those things was moving. It had taken three months for her to move to surrey. She didn't want to move, but Dumbledore asked her to look out for little Harry. Everything was in place and she sat back and waited. Occasionally she offered to baby-sit for the Dursleys. But when they accepted they never brought the little boy round, it became rather worrying, if the Dursleys don't have the boy who does?


	4. Chapter 4

Arabella Figg was sitting in her brand new living room with the Albus Dumbledore sitting on her sofa with Minerva McGonagall beside him. Her cats gently rubbing their faces against Minerva's legs.

"Let me get this straight Arabella. Petunia Dursley has no idea about the whereabouts of her nephew." Dumbledore said

"She won't speak of him headmaster so I don't know if she does or not" Arabella said pouring out tea.

"Arabella I have told you many times to call me Albus." Dumbledore said taking another digestive.

"I'm sorry Albus but I've always been on formal terms with you since I was a young lass"

Dumbledore smiled. Arabella was only five when he graduated from Hogwarts; she always called him Mr Dumbledore. And then when he was accepted as transfiguration teacher, she called him professor and then headmaster.

"I told you Albus" Minerva said "I told you those muggles were no good, they've dumped him in the middle of London most likely."

"Minnie!" Arabella admonished "knowing the Dursleys they have probably left him in an orphanage far away, please stop snapping at the headmaster. I'm sure Harry has been adopted by a nice family"

"Even so Bella, Harry should have been raised by the Weasleys or the Bones not some prejudiced muggle family"

Dumbledore took a small sip of his tea "I shall interview the Dursleys and find Harry. Then I will consider leaving him with the Tonks'. After all Andromeda and Edward are good people and will raise him away from the fame"

"What about the Lupins?" Minerva said nibbling on a ginger nut.

"My dear Minerva, Remus is alone and jobless I don't think –

"You're wrong Albus. Remus has been a muggle primary school teacher since January and he's been married since November."

"Married so quickly after all the trauma his been through? Not a very good idea is it" Dumbledore said

"Remus married his girlfriend of four years. His _mate _for two years. I was one of the other witnesses"

"And you didn't inform me of this happy occasion?"

"Remus and Nymphadora wanted a low key ceremony. They then went on a search for Black's daughter"

Dumbledore slammed his cup onto the table "Hermione Black was left with her mother's sister Jane for safety"

"Nymphadora is the girl's legal guardian." Minerva snapped "but that is not the case. We are here to find Harry."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, forgive me for my outburst Minerva, Arabella." Dumbledore got up and transfigured his blue robes into a smart blue suite he then transfigured Minerva's emerald green robes into a smart skirt and cardigan.

"Albus, I look like a grandma!" Minerva said

"That my dear is the whole point"

"I can't look like a grandma; I'm not even a mother!"

"I will be seeing you soon Arabella. Come along Minerva we have an appointment with the Dursleys."

"But I'm not a grandma" Minerva protested weakly allowing Albus to lead her to the front door.

Number four privet drive, was a small and over the top neat house. Their garden was so neat that Minerva suspected that Mrs Dursley spent all day working on it. Their front door was painted a cheerful blue giving and in their drive way was the latest car.

Minerva sniffed "Petunia seems to be OCD"

Dumbledore smiled "you only met the woman twice, Minerva" he said softly

"And both times I felt like hexing her to oblivion. She was a horrible child and she never grew up, oh the nerve of her. Did you know she insulted my godson on his wedding day?"

"Minerva I was there and I thought James handled it perfectly"

Minerva merely snorted and allowed Albus to knock on the door. The door was answered by a large fat man that reminded Minerva of her old work colleague Horace. However unlike Horace he had the air of a selfish man that thought he was better than anyone else.

"Yes" he snarled

"Mr Dursley I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my colleague Minerva McGonagall. We're here about your nephew"

"Nephew? I have no nephew!" the man snapped

"May I speak to you and your wife away from prying eyes" Dumbledore said using Vernon Dursley's fear of looking bad against him.

"Yeah, come on in" he said roughly allowing them into the house. He showed them into the living room which was covered in pictures of a fat baby boy. Near the window the said fat baby boy was playing in a play pen.

Petunia Dursley entered the room, she took one look at Dumbledore and McGonagall and threw the nearest picture frame at their heads "you disgusting freaks, coming into my home" she snarled

"Mrs Dursley please calm down we are here to discuss your nephew's welfare"

"That little freak? Vernon got rid off him. We couldn't afford having our little Dudykins getting infected by that freakiness"

"Why you little –

"Minerva pleases calm down" Dumbledore said holding Minerva by the shoulders in fear she'll hex the woman.

"What did you do to the boy?" Minerva shouted struggling to get out of Dumbledore's grasp.

"Vernon left him at an orphanage. Coasted us five grand but it means they won't give him back. We promised them another two if they got him adopted. And they did" the woman look disgusted at the idea of giving money to an orphanage.

"Which one Petunia?" Dumbledore said

"I'm not quite sure, you'd have to ask Vernon" the woman said she blinked and then remembered what they were; she instantly threw a vase at them. "Get out!" she snarled

They were now outside of a gloomy orphanage in a busy street not that far from surrey.

"It looks horrible Albus" Minerva whispered

"Minerva dear I have learned a long time ago to never judge a book by its front cover. Now let's find Harry and not worry about the outside" Albus led her to the front door and knocked.

The door was answered by a teenage girl.

"Hello Miss…?"

"Susan, Susan Green." The girl said politely. "We weren't expecting anyone so please don't mind the mess"

"Not to worry Miss Green, we work in a school that's constantly messy" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

The girl smiled "follow me please. Auntie Jan is a bit busy with the five to six year olds." The girl led them down a bright hallway to a large, messy living room where children sat watching the TV.

"Hey kids move over and let this people sit on the sofa while they're waiting for Auntie Jan" Susan said cheerfully

The children on the sofa groaned but moved instantly. Dumbledore and Minerva sat down and the children watched them.

"Excuse me sir" a boy said no older that eight. "Are you a wizard?"

Minerva choked.

"What gave you that idea, my dear boy?" Dumbledore said cheerfully

"You look like Merlin" the boy whispered

Minerva attempted to smother her giggles.

"I am honoured that you thinks so. Now children would you like some lemon drops?"

The children nodded

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pouch. "Share these with each other."

"Wow how did you fit that in your pocket?" the boy asked

"A magician never reveals his secrets young man"

"Hem, hem"

Dumbledore and Minerva turned to see a plump woman with chestnut brown locks and bright blue eyes. She was smiling down at the children. "You better save those lemon drops for pudding my sugarplums" her voice was loud and booming.

"Yes Auntie Jan" the children chorused

"good." Auntie Jan said she beamed at Dumbledore "Hello, I'm Jan Davidson matron of this orphanage. Are you looking to adopt?"

"Alas no. we're here for a relative of mine that might have been abandoned by their mother" Dumbledore said.

"Oh you mean the little blonde babe? Such a sweetie that girl was, I'm sorry but she's been adopted"

"No I mean Harry Potter, I'm his grandfather and I wish to have custody of him"

Auntie Jan smiled sadly "I'm afraid he's been adopted too. Lovely couple they were, they adopted not only him, but the blonde babe I told you about and another little baby."

"Could you please tell me who adopted him? I just want to see him"

Auntie Jan smiled "well, in that case I can. Strange names they had. But lovely people. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin I believe were their names."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lupin cottage looked like one of those old fashioned small cottages you see out in the countryside. Yes the Lupin cottage is in the countryside with a small village nearby. In the front garden it was messy and filled with wild roses and tulips, the front door had a wolf knocker. Dumbledore laughed when he saw it.

"Ah I remember when John was a child; he told me that they had a wolf knocker due to their surname. I find it amusing that Remus still has it."

Minerva rolled her eyes "yes the irony of it has me in stitches" she said sarcastically as she knocked the door.

"We're out in the back" a woman's voice shouted. "Gates unlocked"

Dumbledore and Minerva shrugged and headed to the back gate. They opened it to see a small messy black haired boy flying merrily on his toy broom, a bushy haired girl looking at a picture book and a small blonde girl sitting in a woman's lap. The woman had messy pink hair and was watching the boy fly.

"Nymphadora" Dumbledore said

"Don't call me that, its Dora now" she said looking up at them "I was wondering when you'll come and visit. Or were you just going to leave Harry and Hermione with their aunts and never check in on them?"

"Nymphadora, I left Hermione with Jane because she was her remaining relative"

"And what about Sirius's family I or mum could have raised her. The Malfoys wouldn't but we would have."

"Sirius is a traitor"

"But I'm not! Or do you think I'll go down that slippery path as my cousin"

"Nymphadora, I did what I thought was best"

"and the fact in Juliana's and Sirius legal note that _I _was to take care of Hermione not Jane was ignored because….?"

Dumbledore sighed "the ministry ignored any legal will or note of Sirius Black, I had no idea that Hermione was to go to you and thought best of her to grow up away from a world that thinks her father is scum"

"Jane Granger is a fine woman and her husband is a good man but they couldn't cope having a child to raise. They left her in a descent orphanage where she was adopted by her legal guardian and if you're trying to take her away from me Dumbledore I will hex you to America"

"Nymphadora I am not here to take Hermione away. I am here to discuss Harry –

"Harry is not leaving either. I have legal rights now"

"I was here to convince you and Remus to go under the fidelius charm" Dumbledore said losing his patience. "Where is Remus anyway?"

"It's Monday, he'll be at work. Listen to me Dumbledore. I and Remus rarely go into the magical world these days. Yes I am Amelia Bones's secretary but I only work Wednesday, Thursday and Fridays. My mother takes care of the kids, and when it's a full moon we leave them with my mother and go to the shrieking shack. So please leave us alone, the wards on the Lupin cottage will protect us"

"Why do you have wards on?" Dumbledore asked

"Because we're protecting ourselves from anti-werewolf fanatics. Now please leave"

"Your daughter. What is her name?" Minerva said for the first time.

"Luna Marlene Lupin" Dora said, the child looked up as if to say 'yes?'

Minerva chuckled "the irony in it all" she said "I would like to visit them some time Dora"

"You're welcome to Minerva and so is the headmaster" Dora said her fingers gently stroking Luna's hair and her own hair slowly turning blonde to match.

"The children will need tutoring and other children to play with" Minerva commented

"We'll send them to a muggle school. However we are lacking room in the cottage when they are older we might move. Any good ideas where to?"

"St. Ottercrey. The Weasleys live there with their seven children, and the Diggorys with their son, the Facwetts live nearby with their daughter. The Lovegoods live there too but they have no children. They were looking into adoption though." Minerva said

Dora nodded "shall I see you out?" she asked

"No need child, no need"

Both Minerva and Dumbledore disappeared with a pop.


	6. Chapter 6

Two happy years have passed through the Lupin cottage and the children had grown from young babies to toddlers. Harry had taken a great interest in Qudditch and animals, begging constantly for his own pet. Hermione had a huge interest in books and read not only picture books but the comics in the newspapers. Little Luna had taken a great interest (as most girls do) into dolls.

It was September and Harry and Hermione were due to start school. Dora dressed them in smart grey trousers (Harry) or a grey skirt (Hermione) with a bottle green jumper with the school logo on it.

"I can't believe it, my little niece and nephew going to muggle school. Now you know the rules, no telling anyone of our world and to listen to the teachers."

The two nodded. Dora passed them two little plastic boxes one in blue and one in pink.

"Blue for Harry and pink for you Mione. I slipped in a little treat in there. Don't tell uncle Moony he'll go ballistic even though he has he's own chocolate obsession"

The children giggled

"Lu, sweetie time to get into the buggy" Dora said to the blonde girl sitting in her high chair.

"No! Lu-lu stays here" the girl said

"Luna" Dora said warningly

Luna sighed and opened her arms for her mother to pick her up, Dora and Remus always found it strange that the girl understood the situation.

"Good girl, maybe on the way home we'll buy a treat for us yeah?"

"Lu-lu wants to see piggies"

Dora laughed, nearby was an old fashioned farm, Harry loved going there and the family that owns it, loves the Lupin family's company.

"I don't know if farmer Morris will have time Lu. Maybe on Saturday, how about we" she paused and whispered in the girls ear.

"Yes Mummy" Luna said smiling serenely

"She scares me when she does that" Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry only grinned back.

The day went fast. Hermione impressed the teacher with how quickly she learnt things, while the other children were struggling to read a simple word, she was reading full sentences. Harry also impressed the teachers but in a different way, a young boy with dark hair was being bullied and Harry stood up to them defending the young boy and befriending him. Justin finch Fletchly he was called, the young boy was spending the year with his aunt while his parents were in America doing business.

That day soon turned into a week then a month, before the Lupin/Black/Potter household knew it, it was Halloween. Every Halloween they would go to Godric's Hallow to visit the Potter's and Juliana's grave. They would then have tea with Bathilda Bagshot a local historian. For the third time this week, Remus Lupin was woken by the delightful sounds of his wife puking.

"Dora, love?" he groaned

"Remus….." she whispered

Remus staggered out of their bed and picked up the trembling pale woman.

"Maybe you shouldn't come out with us" he murmured

"No, no I want to pay my respects to my cousin's wife and the Potters" she said "it's probably just a stomach bug, it'll pass in time"

"Honey you look terrible" Remus said

Dora grinned weakly "always the flatterer" she closed her eyes and concentrated, soon her pale skin turned into a rosy colour, her pale brown hair a deep black that landed onto her shoulder, when she opened her eyes they were as green as Harry's. "How do I look" she said

"Beautiful" Remus said, "But how do you feel?"

Dora blinked, "I feel fine, and maybe it's a passing thing"

Remus sighed "I'll get the kids ready then."

Luna sat there staring at her mother's stomach as her mother picked out her clothes.

"Baby" she murmured

Dora smiled "yes darling you are"

"No you have a baby" Luna said

"Lu-lu sweetie, you are my baby"

"A new baby"

Dora sighed; wouldn't having Hermione and Harry be enough for Luna? Now she wants to have a baby brother or sister. She reached out and dressed the baby in her best blue dress and brushed her hair into little pigtails.

Harry and Hermione were also dressed in their best pretending to listen to Remus's lecture on best behaviour.

"Love, I think they know that by heart" Dora said "and they do behave"

"They didn't last year; one of them put the stink bomb in Bathilda's teapot"

"Err……"

"Dora, really you are supposed to be the adult"

"But she's boring! The only reason we go there every year is because she's James's great, great, great aunt thus Harry's only relative on his father's side."

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up a toy pumpkin "grab hold everyone" when everyone had a finger on it he whispered "happy Halloween". There was a tug at his naval and soon Remus found himself beneath his family in Godric's Hallow.

They stood besides Juliana's grave laying down a small bouquet of white roses, Juliana's favourite. The grave stone was a simple granite block with the following words engraved upon it:

_Juliana Emily Black _

_Beloved mother, wife, sister and friend_

_5__th__ April 1960 – 30__th__ October 1981_

_May the angels keep her safe._

Hermione kissed the stone "hello mummy" she whispered "I'm going to school now! Me and Harry have a friend called Justin, and I'm now learning about sums. See you next year mummy" she said quickly, running off just like Harry did when he was round his parent's grave.

"Poor kids" Dora whispered, her hand grazed Juliana's grave "hey Jules, I did what I promised, took in little Mione, she's growing up to be a good kid. She loves books so much that it's annoying, I reckon she'll be just like you when she gets to Hogwarts. We miss you" there was a slight breeze and the world began to spin, slowly the world grew dark and Dora knew no more……..

Remus placed a cool flannel over his wife's forehead, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"The healer will be here soon" Bathilda said calmly placing a tray on the bedside, Remus spared a quick glance of the tea and biscuits. "Luna, Harry and Hermione are playing outside"

"Thank you Bathilda" Remus said

"Oh it's nothing dear. I remember the days when James, Sirius and what was her name again? The young girl that lived with the Prewetts. She was only a year younger than you"

Remus smiled "Melanie Warwick" he said "she was Mrs Prewett's niece. A Gryffindor to the end though she had her Slytherin moments too"

Bathilda chuckled "what is she up to now days? I haven't heard of her since she the Prewett twins died"

Remus smiled sadly thinking of Fabian and Gideon they brought laughter to the dark meetings of the Order. "Melanie is an auror now, she was taught by Mad-eye himself. He claims she's one of the best"

There was a gentle ringing sound coming from downstairs.

"Ah that must be the healer" Bathilda said "we're upstairs please come up" she shouted

There was a thundering sound of footsteps and Andromeda Tonks burst through the door.

"What happened? Are the children all right?" she said dropping her medical bag onto the floor and rushed to Dora's side.

"I think she may have the flu" Remus said softly "she's been vomiting every morning three days straight and she's been rather pale."

"Remus dear, do you and Dora have sexual intercourse on a regular bases" Bathilda asked

Remus went bright red, there was spluttering coming from Dora.

"I pass out and when I wake up Batty Bagshot is asking about my sex life" she said weakly

"Nymphadora how many times have I told you to be polite? What example are you setting the children? Anyway Bathilda has just made a good point"

"You what?"

"Well there might be a good chance that you're pregnant Dora"

Dora laughed "very good mother, it's probably just a stomach bug"

"We'll see about that" Andromeda said smiling, she waved her wand and murmured a few words, suddenly Dora's stomach glowed a bright blue. "Oh Dora congratulations"

Remus and Dora sat there frozen

"A….. A ….baby" Dora said "my own baby……Remus's baby"

"Well I certainly hoped it'll be mine" Remus joked "unless there's something you're not telling me Dora"

"Well Farmer Morris is very good looking"

"I'm sure he is" Remus pulled Dora into an embrace "oh, Dora….. We're having a baby"

Dora nuzzled into Remus's neck taking in his smell. Their own baby. Not a friends, or a cousins or a random strangers but their own.

**Author's note: please review and please check out my challenge on my profile. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

_The hardest thing to do when you're pregnant is to tell your adopted children that you're pregnant. _Dora thought to herself as she sat the three children down. It was bonfire night, and Remus was out getting fireworks leaving Dora to tell the children.

"Auntie Dora?" Hermione said pulling Dora out of her string of thoughts. The little girl had her hair tamed into two braids making her face look bigger.

"Sorry, I was in a dream" Dora said "now I have something to tell you, something important, it'll change our lives' quite a bit"

Harry tilted his head and frowned "is Hermione getting glasses too?"

_Damn! I forgot I used that to announce that Harry was going to wear glasses. _Dora laughed weakly "no sweetheart, bigger than that"

"We're getting a doggie?" Luna said

_This is not working! Why couldn't Remus be the one to tell them? _Dora sighed "no we're not getting any pets at all. Surely with me turning into a wolf any moment is enough?"

"Not really, we can't exactly take you to show and tell like we could with a cat" Hermione said

"We won't get a cat but a doggie" Luna said

"A cat is better"

"Doggie"

"Nah an owl"

_Urgh! Now I started them on an argument. _ The children continued to argue until Dora whirled round and bashed her head against the wall.

"Auntie Dora, you shouldn't do that! You'll hurt yourself" Harry said worriedly

Dora rested her back against the wall and smiled weakly to Harry. "Sorry prongslet. But what I'm trying to tell you three, is that you'll be having a baby brother or sister in eight months"

The three kids started to jump up and down squealing.

"I hope it's a brother! I don't want to be the only boy" Harry said.

"It will be a sister" Luna whispered her eyes glazed over slightly

"Err….Auntie Dora, how are babies made?"

_WHAT??????? NO!!!!!! I can't give her the talk…she's not even interested in boys yet! _"Ask Uncle Moony" Dora said smoothly before running out to throw up in the loo.

_He was a wolf. A wolf in the shrieking shack. Curled up on the floor next to his heavily pregnant mate. Her pink fur sparkling in the moonlight. His mate's breathing is getting faster and faster…she was giving birth! He nuzzled her, encouraging her, then there was a strangled cry as a dead wolf cub came out…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Once again the Lupin cottage was woken up by Remus's nightmares.

"Remus, Remus, wake up it's just a nightmare" Dora said gently shaking Remus.

"Dora? The baby, oh god the baby is dead, the baby"

"Remus, it was just a nightmare, mum said the baby was a healthy baby, doesn't even have lycanthropy remember?"

Remus opened his eyes to see Dora in her large t-shirt, her hair in scarlet red and gold spikes, meaning she was in a middle of a dream about her school days.

"Dora" he whispered weakly

"It was just a nightmare Remus" Dora said kissing his forehead as she stroked his hair. "Everything will be fine, just go back to sleep"

The next morning Remus woke up to find Harry, Hermione and Luna sleeping on top of him.

Dora was chuckling "they heard your nightmares and thought to comfort you" she said standing up, her five month pregnancy showing clearly as the sun. "I have a huge craving of custard" she muttered heading towards the kitchen.

_Oh well, its better than the morning sickness_ Remus reminded himself _now ho do I get out of bed without disturbing these three?_

It's been seven months since Dora found out she was pregnant. They were asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby (they decided to be surprised) though Luna was convinced that the baby was a girl. Remus has digged out Luna's cot for the baby and had to move some of the furniture in the children's room to make room of it. And Dora…. Dora was suffering with hormones and cravings.

"Remus" Dora whispered shaking Remus slightly "oh remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus"

"Not now James I need to sleep" Remus muttered rolling round

"Remus I'm not James" Dora muttered

"Sirius? Peter? Mum?"

"Oh for god sake Remus it's me Dora"

"Nymphadoooooooooooooooora" he muttered rubbing his face into his pillow. Dora grabbed her pillow and whacked him in the head. "OW! What was that for!" Remus said rubbing his head.

"You called me you know who and wouldn't wake up"

"for the last time dear I need sleep and I swear I didn't mean to call you Voldemort the last time I was having a weird dream wear Voldemort was doing a strip show on Dumbledore's desk and Professor McGonagall was paying him with ducks"

"…."

"Anyway dear what did you want? Is the baby early? Oh god it is why didn't you tell me earlier???"

"Remus, calm down I just need you to get me some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream"

"What happened to the chocolate brownie thing I got you yesterday?"

"Our baby ate it. It likes its chocolate and now it wants cookies…… it's already taken after you and it's not even born yet"

"Fine I'll get some ice cream"

By the time Remus got back he found Dora sleeping with a large smile on her face and glittery blue hair landing on her waist."

It was a warm July evening. July the tenth in fact. Harry, Hermione and Luna were playing snakes and ladders with Dora while Remus was out getting take out.

"Oh no" Luna whispered as she moved her play piece down the snake

"Don't worry Lu, you'll get back up soon" Harry said

"But I was about to win" she whispered

"Well that's life sweetheart" Dora said "I was going to be an auror, but things changed, people only saw me as Sirius Black's cousin. So I swapped things around and ended up as Amelia Bones' secretary, but I have two lovely girls, one amazing boy, a gorgeous husband and a beautiful baby on the way"

Luna looked puzzled

Dora sighed "ignore me sweetie I'm being all emotional" There was a sharp jab in her stomach. "Ah!"

"Is the baby kicking again mummy?" Luna asked

The feel of liquid filling up in her underwear told her otherwise.

"Oh no, oh no," Dora said trying to get up

"Auntie Dora?"

"Get someone….. I'm going to give birth" Dora gasped

Harry ran to the fireplace and Hermione ran to the phone.

"Everything will be fine mummy" Luna said soothingly

Remus was running towards the maternal ward, jumping over a passing trolley, pushing people out the way. He skidded as he tried to stop in front of Ted.

"Whoa Remus calm down take deep breaths" Ted said holding the panting man up.

"How….is…..she?" Remus asked in between deep breaths.

"She's in the middle of labour right now, the kids are fine, and they're with Augusta Longbottom and her grandson in the tea room. Just get in there"

The doors opened as a nurse went in

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU BETTER GET IN HER BEFORE I KICK YOUR ARSE FROM HERE TO PLUTO!"

"Really Dora" Remus said coming to her side

"Bastard" she hissed "this is your entire fault, making me pregnant. First thing I'm going to do when we get out of here is to give you the snip AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just push Dora" Andromeda said

"I'm trying" Dora whimpered

"You're almost there, just one more push"

With all her might Dora pushed….. There was a wail.

"Congratulations, you have a little girl"

The family of six sat there on the hospital bed. The little baby in her mother's arms, Luna sitting on her right with Remus on her left. Harry and Hermione were sitting on Dora's feet and the proud grandparents stood in the back as the picture was taken.

"Oh congratulations" Minerva McGonagall said placing the camera on the bedside table. "I remember when Harry was born; poor James had to have his bones mended. And when Hermione was born, Sirius fainted. Then when James was born, well let's just say poor Charlus almost had a heart attack"

Remus smiled remembering both Hermione's and Harry's birth. "Minerva…. We were wondering….would you like to be godmother?"

"Oh Remus…I feel honoured to be godmother" Minerva said tears welling up in her eyes

"Speaking of the baby" Ted said "have you figured out a name for her yet?"

"Yes" Dora said smiling "Selene Lily Lupin"

**Author's note: Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon, teehee. Please review and check out my challenge just send me a message whether you accept or not. **


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since the birth of Selene, and over those two months the children learned the joys of parenthood. Every night Selene would wake all three of them up crying. When Remus and Dora stumbled in to sort her out they would find all three children trying to calm her down.

"Remus, we must get a bigger house" Dora hissed one morning after Harry fell asleep in his bowl of cereal.

"Dora, I know the cottage is small but we could make it bigger –

"No! It's time the children made friends with other wizardry children anyway. All three of them hardly spend time with the other children here, especially now that Justin has moved back in with his parents"

Remus looked thoughtful "you told Dumbledore that when the children were older we might move to st Ottercrey in Devon."

Dora nodded

"Well if we ask him to find a nice big house nearby, that's cheap, I guess we could move. But I don't really want to sell the cottage it's been in my family for centuries"

Dora sighed "Remus, the Lupin cottage was originally made for the mistress of the head of family. The only reason the Lupins live here now is because your great, great grandparents got into debt and had to sell the manor"

"Yes but still, it's the only thing I have left of my family"

Dora looked thoughtful "how about if we rent it to Arabella? She's been complaining about having to live near the Dursleys and have no privacy. We rent her the cottage and you could always visit."

"Doraaaaaaaaaaa do we really have to move" Remus whined like a two year old

"Yes, it's not fair on the children; they had only two descent nights of sleep. And that's on the full moon when they have their own rooms at mums. We knew this day was coming Remus"

"Yes but I was hoping it would come two or three years later" Remus mumbled

"Well it's happening now so get used to it" Dora then banged on the table waking Hermione, Harry and Luna up. "Come on kids' time to go to school"

"Auntie Doraaaaaaaaaaa do we have to?" Harry whined

"yes." Dora smiled "you know Remus you and Harry have a lot in common"

It wasn't until Dora was walking down the street when Remus figured out what she meant.

The Moonlight Manor was a large Victorian era house just on the out skirts of st Ottercrey. It had five large bedrooms, a large dining room, two bathrooms, a medium sized living room, a medium sized kitchen and a large room on the ground floor that Remus baptised as the library.

It was the Lupins' first day and while Dora was unpacking hers and Remus stuff and Remus was somewhere under a large pile of books trying to arrange them in alphabetical order (and probably to hide his chocolate stash) Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were decorating the bedrooms and unpacking the children's things.

They had decorated one room in red and gold with a lion bed sheets on the bed and matching curtains for Harry. They decorated another room a pale purple one side filled with books another filled with dolls with lacy white bed sheets on the bed and matching curtains for Luna and Hermione (Remus and Dora decided they should share a room so they could have a guest room for guests). For little Selene they had decorated the ceiling to look like the nights sky, the walls were pale pink and the carpet was a darker shade of pink. On each door they placed signs with their names on it.

Luna, Hermione, Harry were playing in the woods under the watchful eye of their grandma when they heard sounds of what seemed like Qudditch.

"Let's sneak off and find them" Harry whispered excitedly "we might get to meet a famous team or even better wizardry children"

"We shouldn't leave grandma" Hermione said

"No we should go" Luna said "we will make friends with them and be happy" she then walked off following the sounds off Qudditch, Harry behind her. Hermione sighed and followed just to make sure they don't do anything stupid of course.

They were met with the sight of five children playing on their brooms, with three children on toy brooms underneath them. A boy with red hair and glasses was reading in a tree.

"Hello" Hermione said "what are you reading"

The boy looked up "MUGGLES" he shouted causing the children riding on their brooms to freeze.

"We're not muggles" Harry said indignantly "we're wizards and witches. Just moved in on the other side of the woods."

The broom riders landed and the eldest boy with longish red hair held out a hand to Harry.

"Bill Weasley" he said "fourth year in Hogwarts, we've been allowed the weekend off, family emergency, mum needed us to look after the younger ones" he said hurriedly as if he was worried that he would get into trouble for not being in school. "This is Charlie he's a second year. The boy in the tree is Percy, these identical monsters are Fred and George, the boy that's roughly their age is Cedric Diggory, the boy with red hair roughly your age is Ron, the boy also probably your age is Neville Longbottom and the little girl with red hair is Ginny." Bill took a deep breath "and you are?"

"Oh" Harry said smiling "I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Black and the blonde one is Luna Lupin"

"You're Harry Potter" the boys whispered in shock

"Erm, yeah…. Why it's not that big of a deal" Harry mumbled turning red.

"Not that big of a deal? You defeated you know who" Bill said excitedly

"Who?" Harry, Hermione and Luna said looking confused

"You know who, he who must not be named, the scariest and evilest wizard to have ever lived"

"Oh you mean Voldemort" the three siblings chorused. Everyone flinched.

"You said his name" Charlie said looking impressed

"Fear of a name increases the fear itself" the three siblings chanted

"They sound a lot like Fred and George" Ron said "hang on what are the girls' surnames again? I mean they can't be your sisters"

"They are" Harry said shortly "we're adopted. The bushy brown-haired one is Hermione Black and the blonde one is Luna Lupin, I told you before"

"Black? You mean Sirius Black, the traitor" Bill said

The children all shot Hermione glares.

"Hermione did not commit the crimes" Luna said "so why are you being mean"

The children looked confused, yes they were thinking mean things but they didn't do anything.

"Lupin sounds familiar too" Bill said

"Remus and Dora Lupin, they're our adopted parents. Me and Mione call them uncle and auntie but Luna calls them mum and dad"

"Dora Lupin…… oh she's Healer Tonks' daughter. Healer Tonks' birthed all of us" Bill said

The three children nodded, when they heard a voice calling for them.

"We're over here grandma" Hermione shouted

There were sounds of running footsteps before a dark-haired woman cam running out with a baby in her arms.

"Hermione Jane Black, Harry James Potter, Luna Marlene Lupin don't you ever run off like that again you could have been killed or eaten or kidnapped" the woman pushed a lock of hair from her face and spotted the crowd of children, she smiled "ah, I remember you lot, birthed each and every one of you. William Arthur Weasley, Charles James Weasley, Percival Samuel Weasley, Fredrick Gideon Weasley George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Neville Franklin Longbottom and Cedric Amos Diggory."

"You're Andromeda Tonks" Bill said in awe "the best midwife ever."

Andromeda blushed faintly "I wouldn't say best but I have birthed the majority of this generation apart from the Malfoy heir, my sister didn't like the idea of my blood traitor hands touching her baby, well more like her husband" she took in the sight of Bill and Charlie "shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Family emergency, we're needed here to look after the children" Bill said

Andromeda softened "yes I heard about your grandmother and your's too Neville"

Neville looked down at his feet "grandma will get better" he whispered "she's the strongest person I have ever met"

Andromeda sighed softly Augusta Longbottom didn't have long in this world; she and Cedrella Weasley were in a muggle bus accident and suffered great injuries. "How come you're here Neville dear?" she asked

"I'm living with my dad's cousin, Marianne Lovegood" Neville muttered.

"Ah yes Marianne the poor girl" Andromeda commented softly, Marianne was a patient of hers, she recently found out she couldn't be pregnant ever. "Well we better be going kids" she said louder.

"Bye" Luna, Harry and Hermione said

**Authors note: I am very surprised that no one has picked up on the clues I've dropped in on the last few chapters about Luna, but never mind I will tell you soon. Please review and checkout my challenge on my profile. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the school term and the beginning of the Easter holidays when the next big chapter started in Remus's life. Dora was taking a nap (and so was his nine month old baby), Hermione had locked herself in the library and Harry was over at the burrow. Luna however, was found in the dinning room with the table set up like a tea party. Her wolf soft toy, her favourite doll, Harry's stag and Hermione's dog was seated on the other chairs.

"Hello daddy" she said softly "would you like a cup of tea?"

"Why certainly Lu, milk and three sugars" Remus said sitting down on the empty chair next to Luna.

"Moony would you like some more biscuits?" Luna asked the wolf toy "no Padfoot you have already eaten a packet, keep it up and you'll be fat"

Remus laughed silently at his five year old daughter's antics. He accepted the imaginary cup of tea and took a sip.

"Daddy, why doesn't Neville have the same surname as Mr and Mrs Lovegood?" Luna asked

"Well sweetie Xeno and Marianne aren't Neville's real parents"

The girl blinked "neither are you mine but I still have your surname"

"Harry and Hermione don't have my surname"

"Because they aren't related to you by blood. Neville is mr and Mrs Lovegood's cousin"

"Sweetie, all of you was war children. You were born in a dark time where people were being killed by a mad man. It's important that children keep their parents surname no matter what, kind of like a memorial"

The girl nodded at the explanation. Sadly last October Neville's grandmother died. Marianne had quickly accepted custody of the boy. She couldn't have children, once she looked into a couple of orphanages for magical children but couldn't find any. Neville has become the nearest thing of her having a child.

There was a ringing sound coming from the fire alerting Remus to a guest.

"I'll go and find out who that is" Remus said walking towards the living room. There stood Albus Dumbledore staring at some of the family pictures, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Remus" he said softly

"Hello Albus. What brings you here?"

"just thought to bring over the children's Easter eggs, I'm going to be visiting my brother for the holidays and I might not get the chance to see the children" Albus said cheerfully handing a small sack that felt like it had a cooling charm on.

"Thank you Albus I'll make sure the children will get these on Easter. Is Minerva still coming round for dinner?"

"Yes she is, she can't wait to see the young children again, and I imagine that soon she'll spend all of her holidays here"

Remus smiled "well more the merrier"

There was a crashing sound coming from the dining room.

"LU! LU WHAT HAPPENED?" Remus shouted running into the dining room with Albus behind him. There stood a little five year old girl in small trance her china tea set broken on the floor. "Luna?"

She looked up her eyes glazed over and her voice dreamy.

"_Four brothers in everything but blood_

_One wolf, one stag, one dog and one rat_

_The dog betrayed by the rat locked in a prison of despair _

_The stag in paradise with the love of his life_

_The wolf with children and wife_

_The rat near the wolf, traitor to all._

_The wolf will find the rat and the dog will come home_

_But when the fawn, puppy and cub grow up things will come tumbling down"_

Luna blinked and smiled "sorry daddy I went to sleep would you like a biscuit?"

Albus smiled "it seems Remus, that your lovely daughter is a seer"


	10. Chapter 10

Dora and Remus sat there opposite Albus in his office listening to the prophecy once again.

"Well it's obvious the four brothers in everything but blood is the marauders" Dora said "the wolf is Remus, the stag is James, the dog is Sirius and the rat is Peter"

There was a faint twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. "How did you work that one Nymphadora?"

"Well Remus is a werewolf, and the others were animagus's." Dora said "something we should have told you a long time don't cha think Remus?"

Remus rubbed his ear "err…yeah….sure….anything you say dear" he mumbled sinking into his seat.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly "ah, you two remind me of Arthur and Molly, James and Lily, me and Minerva…"

Both Dora and Remus looked vaguely ill.

"Not that me and Minerva have ever done such a thing! Our relationship is purely platonic and…..and…..and WOULD YOU LIKE A LEMON DROP?" Dumbledore boomed.

Dora and Remus chuckled and accepted the lemon drop.

"Now I'm certain this prophecy is not the first Luna has made, can you think of any other time?"

"Luna knew that I was pregnant with Selene and that Selene was a she" Dora said smiling "she insists that we're going to get a dog then an owl and a cat."

"But we're not getting any pets till they go to Hogwarts" Remus said firmly "Harry wants an owl and Mione wants a cat. So we said for their going away present they can, but that's going to be years"

"Back to the prophecy, I think this means Sirius is innocent" Dora said softly "Peter is out there and he betrayed us"

Remus swallowed "it hurts to much to believe that sweet little Peter did all that damage but it's the only conclusion I can come up with"

"What did it mean by the last line do you think?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling brightly

"The fawn is Harry, the puppy is Hermione and Luna is the cub, they are like their fathers, they'll get into a lot of trouble when they go to Hogwarts" Dora said quickly grinning

"Maybe, but I would like to keep an eye on young Luna, who knows what she'll predict, maybe she'll help me win on the yearly bet on who will make what house. I never get to win that firewhiskey"

Remus and Dora burst out laughing until they realised he was telling the truth.

They were labelled the weird ones, the ones you shouldn't go near. They didn't care really after all they had each other. It was the end of term in st. Ottercrey's primary school, and the students were nervously edging past the small gang off a fifth three third years, four first years and two receptions.

The girls couldn't deny that Cedric Diggory was cute. The students couldn't deny that the Weasley twins were funny, or that Ron Weasley was brilliant at chess, Hermione black was the smartest girl, Luna and Ginny were the most adorable girls, or Harry was the most loyal and Neville the most clumsy. But there was an aura of weirdness around them. The Weasley's live in a strange place called the burrow, Luna, Harry and Hermione lived in the Moonlight Manor that was rumoured to be haunted, Cedric lived in a Manor labelled Badgers hole and Neville lived in a large house called the Banana House.

They were strange and the students kept away from them.

"Summer is here!" Ron said happily "no more school or homework or annoying kids staring at us"

"Honestly Ronald school isn't that bad" Hermione said from behind her book.

"Whatever" Ron said "you are still coming to the burrow for the party aren't you?"

"Of course" Luna said softly staring at the sky

"Mmm…" Harry said distractedly reading a piece of paper

"What have you got there Harry?" Neville asked

"Just a letter from a pen pal" Harry mumbled

"Our friend Justin, we met a couple of years ago." Hermione said

Harry looked back at the letter. It was short, but then again at the age of six heading on to seven you don't write much.

**Dear Harry and Mione **

**Thanks for the letter! School is alright, I got a good friend called Terry Boot he's very friendly. I don't like our school uniform it's rather stuffy. Mum and Dad are taking me on cruise, it sounds rather boring. **

**Moonlight Manor sounds wonderful I wished I could spend the summer there instead. Send more pictures of Selene she's adorable and I wouldn't say no to more of Mrs Weasley's fudge either. **

**Write back soon **

**Justin **

"Ron do you think your mum will make some more fudge? Justin loves it" Harry said

"Knowing mum she'll make a life's time supply for your mate" George said

The kitchen in the burrow was busy. Molly was cooking while Dora tried to help. Remus was feeding Selene, the Diggorys and Lovegoods were having a conversation with Arthur about muggles and the twins were running about with Percy chasing after them.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Percy shouted his face turning purple with rage "HE'S MY RAT! MUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

"Fred, George give me scabbers" Molly said sternly

"The twins pouted before they handed her a grey fat rat with a worm like tail and a missing toe. Remus froze. He grabbed his wand and stunned him

"REMUS!" Molly scolded him.

But he ignored her; he waved his wand murmuring incantations and suddenly instead of a rat laid a small chubby man.

"Hello Peter" Remus said softly a tear spilling down his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius Orion Black sat curled up in his cell. Everything that was good in his life has gone bad. His wife is dead, his friend and his wife dead. His daughter was probably being raised by his sister in law; his godson was probably raised by Lily's sister, a vile woman. He didn't want to think of the pain his cousins Dora and Andi were suffering or the pain his best friend Remus was suffering.

There was a sound of the metal bars slamming into the wall; he looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and a pale girl with dark hair standing at the doorway.

"Today is your lucky day Black" the pale girl said

"Come on up" Kingsley said pulling him up "are you all right mate?" he whispered in Sirius's ear.

Sirius nodded feeling confused. Why was Kingsley being friendly with him? Last time Sirius saw him, he punched him one. They took him away from the prison, took him into a small room and sent him into the bathroom to get washed. It was nice to feel and smell shampoo and shower gel. The pale girl sat him down and gave him a hair cut and shave. She was smiling now.

"You look nice" she whispered he cheeks slowly turning red. Why was she acting like this? She was acting like she liked him; everyone thought he was a traitor why was she acting like this?

Kingsley laid a dark blue robe on the bed for him. "Hurry up Black, we haven't got time"

He put the soft material on him and sighed, it was nice to feel material. They took him to the ministry, to courtroom 10. And they sat him down not in the defendants chair but on the sidelines. The pale girl sat on his right.

There was a small blur and a small girl with bushy brown hair clung to her.

"Is that my daddy" she whispered to the pale girl.

"Yes Hermione that's your daddy. Where's your uncle and aunt, they would be worried about you"

"We're right here" said a woman behind them. Sirius turned to see a pretty witch with black hair and emerald green eyes "hello Siri" she whispered her hair suddenly growing pink highlights.

"Dora" he whispered

"I see you've met my niece" she said winking "would you like to meet my nephew? My daughters? How about my husband?"

"You're married" he said feeling a smile grow on his face. "Do I know him?"

"I certainly hope so" Remus said "I would be worried if you didn't remember me"

"Moony, you sly dog" Sirius said his smile growing

A little boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes climbed sat next to Dora, a small girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes sat down next to him. A small baby with black hair climbed into Dora's lap.

"You already know Harry" Dora said smiling "this is Luna Lupin and this little baby is Selene Lupin."

Sirius chuckled lightly, he then turned serious "Dora why am I here? Why are you two treating me nicely?"

Remus and Dora shared a smile "you'll see" they chorused

There was a bang and people in purple robes strode in and sat down on the high table. Another bang and a small man was dragged into a chair and was chained down.

"This is the trial of Peter Andrew Pettigrew; the date is 13th of July 1986"

Sirius did everything he could to stop laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

_The small cottage was covered in overgrown dark roses with large thorns guarding every window and door. The dog walked up to it poking a thorn with his pad, the thorn's moved out of his way and he pushed the door open and slipped in. the living room furniture was toppled over, baby toys scattered on the floor and the mirror shattered. Dust was covering every surface. _

_There was a sound of footsteps and a man came from the shadows, a man with messy black hair, lopsided glasses and angry hazel eyes. _

_The dog turned into a man. _

"_James?" Sirius whispered _

"_It's all your fault Padfoot I trusted you and you betrayed me" _

_There were more footsteps and a pretty woman with tangled red hair and bright green eyes came in. _

"_Lily?" _

"_Black" she spat out "you traitor. Did you want my baby as well? Wasn't Hermione enough?"_

"_What?" Sirius asked feeling confused _

_Another woman came in her hair was in brown curls and her eyes were dark. _

"_Juliana" he said breathlessly his wife looked stunning; she was in her wedding dress. _

"_Bastard" she snarled "why didn't you save me? Didn't you love me?" _

"_Juliana of course I love you" Sirius protested _

"_Then why didn't you save me" she said _

"_I couldn't I was in Azkaban. I don't know who put the curse on you Juliana" he said his voice thickening with sorrow. _

_More footsteps, two red haired me came in laughing"_

"_All right Black? Enjoying the life you don't deserve?" one said _

"_I don't think he is Fabian" his twin said _

"_Selfish git!" Fabian said "I would kill to be in his position"_

"_I know Fabian, I know, imagine the witches we could have pulled at the celebration parties" Gideon said mournfully _

_Another person came barrelling in the room, her hair was like golden thread and her eyes were deep blue. Her sea blue coloured robes were torn. _

"_Sirius Black you are a selfish, self-centred git who cares for no one but yourself. Do you realise how much you hurt Juliana?" she hissed_

_The words haunted him, she said them to him when he was seventeen and played a prank on Juliana. _

"_Marlene" he said _

_A family with red hair came in giggling slightly _

"_Hello Sirius" the man said _

"_Ring a ring a roses" the children began to sing "a pocket full of posies. Atischoo, atischoo and we all fall down" the children collapsed on the floor giggling _

"_The Bones" Sirius mumbled_

"_Ever wondered what happened to my wife and little girl?" Edgar snarled "abandoned haunted by the memories of their family being killed in front of them. My poor little Susie"_

_Two people came running in the room. _

"_Frank! Alice!" Sirius said "why are you here? You're alive"_

"_Our bodies might be but not our minds" Alice said _

"_All your fault! You and your bloody cousin"_

"_No such thing as a good Black" they all chanted, again and again and again. _

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself in a small white bedroom, the sun spilling in from the small window. The bed was cramped……

There was a giggle coming from the doorway. Sirius looked up to see a pretty witch with bright pink hair.

"Tonks" he muttered

"Dora Lupin now Siri, don't you remember?" she said

"I do now" Sirius mumbled "why is it so cramped in this bed?"

"The kids heard you having a nightmare and came to comfort you" Dora said "they do it for everyone, it's very sweet"

Sirius sat up slightly to see a bushy haired girl snuggled against his waist, a messy haired boy lying next to him, small blonde girl and her dark haired sister tangled on his legs.

"Would you like some coffee" Dora asked

"Yes please" Sirius said

"Let me free you from these little cubs" she walked into the room and then shouted "PANCAKES IN HALF AN HOUR THOSE THAT AREN'T WASHED AND DRESSED WILL GET PORRIDGE!!!"

Suddenly three bodies began to run really fast towards the bathroom. Dora picked up the small toddler and winked at Sirius. "Chocolate or blueberries?" she asked

"Chocolate, if I remembered correctly Remus made the best chocolate pancakes in the world"

There was a crashing sound as Remus tried to get into the kitchen to make the pancakes.

"Good thing you wanted chocolate, Remus refuses to make anything else" Dora said.

After breakfast (Remus Lupin's famous chocolate sauce, banana and extra chocolate pancakes) Sirius sat there looking at the photo album of his school friends and people from the order.

He could remember the children. Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, the huge Weasley broad, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Blasie Zabini and so many more that was effected by the war.

He remembered his cousin Narcissa Malfoy. Little Cissy he called her. They were the same age, Narcissa was a surprise baby and Sirius was the expected heir. When Narcissa was five her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were huge on her face, full of innocence. When they were fifteen her hair was pale and she always seemed to sneer making her eyes look small. When Narcissa Malfoy was five she looked a lot like Luna Lupin…..


	13. Chapter 13

It's been six months since Melanie Warwick sat next to Sirius Black in the trial of Peter Pettigrew, six months of training and therapy Sirius Black was ready to re-join the auror ranks.

"You see I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this" said one of Melanie's flat mates' Seraphina Clark from behind her book. "It's just a guy"

"See that's you're problem you never understood the need to have a man" Sarah Bate said pining Melanie's hair up.

"I did once" Seraphina whispered before leaving the room.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Melanie asked Sarah.

"No" Sarah muttered "it's been eight years. She should go out and find someone"

"She loved him" Melanie reminded her "yes he was older, yes he was my cousin but they were going to be married."

"True"

The two girls sighed remembering how care free the young reporter used to be, Melanie knew Seraphina since they were five, she came from a pureblood family that was sorted into various houses, it took half an hour for Seraphina to be sorted (she ended up in Gryffindor). The war hit the girl hard, her fiancée Fabian dead, her siblings and cousins dead. Seraphina rarely saw the elders of her family she preferred to spend Christmas with Melanie and Melanie's last living relative Molly Weasley.

"Anyway" Sarah said "Sirius Black"

Melanie's pale face coloured into a faint pink "what about him?" she said calmly applying lip-gloss on her lips.

"You fancy him. You spend one day in his company and he is the only thing you can talk about for six months. According the Seraphina you saw him in the burrow last Christmas and spent the whole time hiding in the pantry watching him.

"She told you!" Melanie said angrily "she promised not to" she sighed and picked up her eye liner "there's something about him that draws me in. I have always been like this around him even in Hogwarts, and he's a good kisser" she added as an afterthought

Sarah chuckled "yes you went on about that game of spin the bottle for weeks, it wasn't until Seraphina threatened to hex your lips shut that you stopped talking about it"

Sarah slipped in the last pin in Melanie's hair completing the elegant bun. "When I think about it Seraphina is right we shouldn't really make such a big deal out of this. I mean men aren't really worth it"

Melanie stood up eyeing her red t-shirt and black jeans before slipping on her auror robes on "yes she always been right about that. But don't tell her that we agree or she won't let us live it down"

Sarah smiled before slipping on her healer robes on over her skirt and blouse. "I still say she's pissed of with Rita Skeeter"

The first half of Sirius's day in the auror headquarters was quiet. He woke up early to Remus's chocolate pancakes, a hug from all of the children and then he talked to Andromeda as she took Selene for the day before going in with Dora. Dora promised to meet him for lunch but unfortunately some paper work got in the way and he has to spend lunch alone.

Sirius quickly raced to the nearest bakers where he picked up a pasty, a cake and a drink. He was half way to his cubical when he heard muffled giggles coming from one of the cubicles. He stopped and turned to see two girls eating burgers. One was the pale girl from the trial and the other was a stranger who was dressed in complete black and had wavy brown hair.

"Sirius Black" the wavy brown haired girl said calmly she put her burger down and held her hand out "Seraphina Clark reporter for the daily prophet. I was hoping you could do an interview with me."

"You won't make things up or bring up the fact that my family has a dark heritage will you?" he snarled remembering the many times he was stalked by Rita Skeeter.

Seraphina looked disgusted "I'm not Rita Skeeter, anyway don't you trust an old member of the order?" she said

Sirius now remembered Seraphina or Sera as Fabian called her. She was a Gryffindor, Sirius only remembers her sorting because it took half an hour and he was incredibly hungry at the time, she had a brother in Hufflepuff and a sister in Gryffindor, her cousins were both in Ravenclaw. Seraphina, Melanie and Sarah were a trio to not mess with.

"Sorry Sera, it's been a long time but I don't do interviews" he said

"Fair enough" she said her eyes were far away, maybe calling her Sera was not the best idea. "However will you do me a favour?"

"Anything" Sirius said, anything to make up the fact her fiancée is dead and he did nothing to save him.

"Will you take Melanie here out on a date so I can have some peace?"

Melanie began to choke on her burger

Sirius grinned "why not?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah Bate was pulling out the tray of freshly baked cookies when the front door was wretched open and Seraphina came running in.

"You didn't see me" she said snatching a couple of cookies before running into her room.

Melanie came running in immediately

"WHERE IS SHE?" she screeched her face turning purple in anger.

Sarah shrugged.

"Sarah" Melanie said raising an eyebrow "if you tell me I'll do all the dishes for a month and steal you some chocolate from Seraphina's secret stash"

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" Seraphina shouted coming out of her room.

Melanie cackled "always works" she muttered before tackling Seraphina. The two wrestled occasionally bashing into Sarah's feet.

"ALL RIGHT" Sarah shouted "the pair of you stop it before you have one angry Hufflepuff on your hands"

The girls froze and shuddered at the memory of the last time Sarah was angry, they still haven't gotten rid off the scorch marks off the ceiling.

"Now what is going on?" Sarah said

"Seraphina asked Sirius Black to go out with me tomorrow night and he said yes" Melanie said glaring at the witch

"HE SAID YES, MELANIE WARWICK IS GOING OUT WITH SIRIUS BLACK!" Seraphina shouted gleefully

"Seraphina don't you remember the last time I went on a date?" Melanie said.

Sarah and Seraphina exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter.

"It's not funny" Melanie said

"Best night shift I ever had" Sarah said "imagine my surprise when I was asked to fix someone's nose back on because he's date got nervous and vanished it."

"Remember the eyebrow incident" Seraphina said

"Yeah I'm still searching for that half of an eyebrow" Melanie muttered darkly

"This is why I rarely apparate" Seraphina said grinning

Sirius Black sat his daughter down. This was rather nerve wrecking, he has only been in her life for six months and he's about to date a new woman. He didn't consider his daughters feelings, what if she hated Melanie?

"Mione sweetie…. Daddy is going to go on a date with this girl" he said calmly "It's our first date and I don't know what's going to happen. For all I know it's just one date or a bit more"

Hermione blinked and smiled "just one date" she repeated "if you like it you will go on another"

Sirius nodded

"And if you like that one, another? And eventually if you like it so much you will marry her" the girl kept smiling "as long as I get to wear a pretty dress in the wedding I'm fine"

Sirius choked…..he didn't say wedding did he?

"Luna said there'll be a wedding" Hermione said

_Moony had to adopt a seer didn't he? _Sirius thought. "Well Luna might be imagining her own wedding" he said out loud

"What is this girl like?" Hermione asked

"Well she's pretty, brave, smart and she's a friendly person."

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has snow white skin, dark hair and dark eyes"

Hermione smiled "good like on your date daddy" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek and skipping out of the room.

He knocked on a door painted in red. There was some shouting coming from inside and then the door opened. Sarah Bate answered

"Ah, hello Sarah is Melanie ready?" he asked

"She will be in a minute" Sarah said "come in" she pulled him in and pushed him into a chair "I'll get you some cookies, you look like you need fattening up" she muttered.

"Ouch"

Sirius jumped

"Hold still Melanie" Seraphina's voice snapped

"It hurts!" Melanie was protesting

"Well sorry maybe this will teach you not steal from my chocolate stash" Seraphina grumbled. There was a sound of a zipper and then one of the doors opened to reveal Melanie in short, low cut and rather tight red dress. Her shoes were black and in her hair was a red rose hair clip.

"Wow…." Sirius said "you look beautiful"

Melanie blushed. Sirius offered her an arm and she accepted it her cheeks growing redder and redder each second, she smelt like peaches.

"Shall we milady?" he said

"Certainly sir" she said her lips twitching

"Good luck Sirius, I hope she doesn't hex your eyebrows off" Seraphina called

"I'm going to kill her when I get back" Melanie grumbled.

The date went perfectly; they went to a small muggle restaurant and then had a butterbeer in the leaky cauldron before calling it a night. Melanie managed to not hex anything off, however she did trip over a crack on the pavement much to Sirius's amusement.

Sirius walked her back to her flat and they stood outside the door.

"Well goodbye" Melanie said looking at her purse

"Yeah….. I had fun, maybe we should do this again" Sirius said

"Saturday?" Melanie asked

"Can't I promised to take Hermione, Harry and Luna out flying"

"I would love to meet them" Melanie offered "I can help keep and eye on them; it's been months since I have flown"

Sirius gave her a crooked smile "sure" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "we'll meet you in hogsmead at noon"

"That will give me plenty of time to wake up properly" Melanie joked "thank you" she was about to open the door when he grabbed hold of her face and kissed her gently on the lips

"No thank you" Sirius said before leaving.

At that point Melanie collapsed against the door. Behind it Sarah and Seraphina giggled, they just happened to be listening to what was happening outside, they opened the door and pulled the girl in.

"I told you she would faint" Sarah said "that's a galleon you owe me"

Sirius made his way in to see Dora and Remus waiting up for him.

"So?" Dora demanded "how did it go?"

"It went well; we had dinner in a muggle restaurant, then a butterbeer in the leaky cauldron. She enjoys muggle music, flying and drawing and hates Crouch and Fudge, she's coming with me on the flying exhibition with the kids this Saturday" Sirius said grinning

"So what's this about you dating Snow White?" Remus said "I didn't know comatose girls enjoyed muggle music, flying and drawing and hates recent politics"

Sirius blinked "whose Snow White?" he asked feeling confused he was only met by laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite the cold December air, it was an incredibly sunny day. Perfect for flying. Melanie Warwick brought three hot chocolates for the children and coffees for her and Sirius. 

"Here you go kids" Madam Pudfoot said 

However the only suitable place for those treats was Madam Pudfoot's a pink nightmare. And another disaster date for Melanie in fifth year, one that Seraphina and Sarah will never let her live down. 

"Thank you Snow White" Hermione chirped 

"Thank you your highness" Harry mumbled 

"Thank you Melly" Luna said 

"The children have taken to you" Sirius commented 

"Yeah but being called Snow White, is not my cup of tea. Seraphina likes apples maybe she'll play the fairy princess part for them"

Sirius snorted and took another sip of his coffee. "I remember Sera now" he said "she's a shadow compared to what she once was"

"You shouldn't call Sera that was what Fabian and Gideon called her, Serry was what her younger siblings and cousins called her. And if you called her Phiny or Phina she will dissect you" Melanie said 

Sirius sighed; the war has taken its toll on everyone. 

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us Snow White?" Hermione said "daddy would love it, Luna told me"

Both Melanie and Sirius turned bright red.

_Moony and Dora will never let me live this down…_

_Seraphina and Sarah will never let me live this down…_

Luna blinked and giggled "here comes the bride all dressed in white" she sang 

It was early April and invites to the Minister's birthday party were sent out, families like the Bones, the Malfoys, the Lupins and the Blacks were invited. Members of the ministry like the aurors were also invited for security reasons. Children were also invited to show that the Minister likes children and to win more votes. 

"You girls look gorgeous" Sirius said cheerfully 

Melanie and Dora took Luna and Hermione and dressed them up in new dresses. Luna was in pale blue dress with matching hair ribbon; Hermione was in a navy blue dress with matching hair ribbon. Melanie wore a low cut blood red gown that Sarah picked out for her, personally she wouldn't wear it but Sarah practically tied her to the chair. Dora wore a bright pink dress that matched her pink spikes. 

"You look rather spiffy as well" Melanie said smiling 

Sirius did look nice in his dark grey robes, Moony in his pale brown robes and Harry in his emerald green. 

Dora sighed "I wish the sleazys hair potion worked on Harry's hair as well as it did on Hermione's."

Remus and Sirius cackled "it never worked on James's" Remus explained 

Dora rolled her eyes "no wonder Lily was furious when she realised Harry had inherited James's hair"

They touched the invitation and was suddenly pulled by their navels. They landed in a grand marble foyer. 

"Welcome to the Minister's mansion" a butler said in monotone "please follow me to the ballroom" 

The stiff man led them into a grand ball room; the Minister greeted them, in an annoying fashion. 

"Hello you must be little Harry" he said cheerfully, Harry however edged closer to Remus.

"He's a little shy" Remus said 

"Maybe it has something to do with living with werewolves" a squeaky voice said loudly 

"Madam Umbridge" Dora said stiffly

"Ah the wolf's bitch" Umbridge said spitefully 

"Remus is it me or is that piece of candyfloss walking and talking?" Sirius said Melanie snorted. Umbridge was wearing a hideous pale pink puffy gown; her mousy brown curls even had a small diamond tiara decorating them. It was like she was the queen of the ball, though it was no secret that Umbridge was the mistress of Fudge. 

Poor Mrs Fudge was a delicate woman with white blonde hair and big green eyes. She looked like an ill child or a china doll in her cream robes, hardly the belle of the ball. Melanie scanned the ballroom Amelia was dressed in canary yellow robes clutching a hand of a redheaded girl roughly Harry's age dressed in forest green. The Malfoys were dressed in silver and green were in a deep conversation with Amelia who looked rather nervous. Narcissa Malfoy was defiantly the belle of the ball. Her pale blonde hair which looked darker than usual was piled upon her head with a green rose on the side her gown was a sleeveless green silk with a silver corset and over skirt. Were empty blue eyes were no longer empty, they were filled with a mix of love and pain directed at Luna….. Hang on, Luna?


	16. Chapter 16

Luna Lupin flushed the toilet and then immediately went to the sink to wash her hands; besides the sink were many expensive soaps and perfumes. She selected the lavender soap and began to wash her hands. When she finished she dried them on a warm cashmere towel and the pulled her hair ribbon out. She brushed her hair with one of the hairbrushes left in the bathroom and re-did her hair. 

"You're a very pretty girl" a woman said

Luna turned round to see a beautiful blonde woman sitting on one of the small sofa's her eyes were wide as her own. She looked like a child. 

Luna smiled "thank you Miss"

"What is your name sweetie" the woman asked 

"Luna Marlene Lupin, Miss" the girl replied 

The woman smiled sadly "lovely name" she whispered she patted the seat next to her and Luna sat down next to her. "My name is Narcissa" she said 

"That's a pretty name" Luna said 

Their eyes met, empty sad blue eyes met the vibrant and calm eyes. 

"Luna?" Dora peered round the corner "there you are sweetie" she said 

"Mummy this is Narcissa, Narcissa this is my mummy" Luna said 

Narcissa and Dora stared at each other. 

"Aunt Cissy" Dora said stiffly "you won't know me but I am your niece Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin this is my eldest daughter Luna Marlene Lupin. Luna this is your great aunt Narcissa Elizabeth Black Malfoy" 

Narcissa looked down at the floor "there is no need for formal introductions" she muttered 

"She looks young to be an aunt" Luna commented 

"Yes I was a surprise baby" Narcissa said "by the time I was born my sister Andromeda was fourteen and Bella was sixteen betrothed to her husband. I went to school with my niece."

"Luna dear, we're leaving its late"

"Yes mummy" Luna held out her arms for her mother to pick her up. As Dora did her hair turned blonde "Jesus honey you're getting big" she said 

She didn't see the hurt look on Narcissa's face.

Once again the months flew by and it was September. Hermione was now eight, Harry seven, Luna six and Selene one. And this month became an important chapter in their lives because it was the month when Melanie Warwick officially became part of the family.

Sirius and Melanie were taking a walk through the village when Sirius stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked 

"Nothing" Sirius said quickly "it's just….. After Juliana I thought I could never love another woman like this again"

Melanie looked up her eyes filled with tears; she remembered the nightmares Sirius still has of his deceased wife 

"Melanie…. I have fallen in love with you. I love everything about you; you're compassionate, kind, intelligent, funny and beautiful. And I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you beside me. Will you do the greatest honour and be my wife?"

Sirius went down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket. He opened it up to show a beautiful blood red ruby in the middle of a cluster of diamonds. 

"Yes…..yes…yes I would love to" Melanie said quietly 

Sirius grinned and slipped the ring on. He picked her up and spun her around, he then kissed every inch of her face. 

"I love you, I love you, love you, love you, love you" he whispered in between each kiss. 

"I love you too" she whispered back a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see Melanie standing at the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hello Melly" she said pleasantly marking her page 

Melanie was extremely glad that the children have out grown calling her Snow White, Sarah and Seraphina still haven't let her live it down. 

"Can I talk to you?" Melanie asked slowly entering the room 

"Of course" Hermione said beginning to smile 

"Hermione…. Your father asked me to marry him and I said yes" Melanie began "I don't want to replace your mother and you can keep calling me Melanie…. I just want us to be friends for now"

Hermione got up and hugged her "Melly…I don't remember having a mother, daddy is the only parent I have and I am willing to share, after all I have Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora. Daddy told me he was going to propose and I wanted him too. Melly could you be the mother I never had? Could I call you mummy?"

Melanie was shocked that this sweet little girl wanted her to be a mother to her; she expected tantrums and arguments, not this. However she felt honoured, honoured that this little girl had asked her, and she had respect for the little girl. 

"I would be honoured to be your mother Hermione" she whispered slowly stroking Hermione's hair. 

**Authors note: what to look forwards to in the next few chapters, Luna's crush, Sirius and Melanie's wedding, Narcissa is showing her face again and someone is pregnant. Please review and for the love of god someone look at my challenge. **


	17. Chapter 17

It was the last day of January in the year 1988, and the Lupin/Black/Potter household was in an uproar the next day would be Luna's birthday and the day afterwards would be the wedding between Sirius and Melanie. Dora, Sarah, Seraphina, Marianne Lovegood, and Molly Weasley were having Melanie's hen night in the Moonlight Manor. 

"and then she saw him walking up the path, wretched the cupboard door open threw Seraphina in and ran in quickly peering through the crack" Molly said giggling, her face red from the amount of alcohol she had consumed. 

"I can still feel the bruises" Seraphina muttered darkly while rubbing her side 

"It could have been worse" Dora said "you could have landed on an umbrella and have sticking through your side"

Marianne snorted "that's nothing, in Hogwarts I got sick of Xeno not realising my feelings that I grabbed hold of him and pushed him into a broom cupboard, problem was he's foot got stuck in a bucket and we had to go to the hospital wing."

Dora laughed "I remember that, you two had a huge argument about it at dinner and when you shouted 'I fancy the pants of you, you fool' he pushed you onto the table and began to snog you senseless. McGonagall had to get a crowbar to spilt you up"

Everyone cackled while draining the last of their oak mead. 

"How did you get with Remus Dora?" Melanie asked interested 

Dora's hair turned a mixture of red and pink "well…. You see…. I always fancied Remus, and I was fourteen when we got together and….. Well I stammered a lot asked him to hogsmead, he thought I meant us and Sirius and Peter. So the four of us went and I tripped over a Slytherin and they were saying some nasty stuff, he got defensive and well it kinda came out that he fancied me too"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" the women cooed 

"What about you Molly? How did you and Arthur get together?"

Molly flushed slightly "bit like Marianne I pushed him up against a wall and snogged him senseless my younger brothers weren't please about it though" 

"Which brings us to Seraphina" Melanie said softly 

Seraphina looked at her hands "I always thought he was funny and nice" she whispered "he was only three years older, I was sixteen when we danced at the Clark's Yule Ball, and we began to write to each other, the following summer he went down on bended knee. We were going to get married after I graduated but first my family was killed then we joined the order and then finally he died" tears were streaming down Seraphina's cheeks; Sarah pulled her into an embrace. 

"It's all right to cry Seraphina" she whispered 

The next day was Luna's seventh birthday; she sat at the head of the table surrounded by children singing her happy birthday as she blew out the candles of her cake. She then opened the presents, she was given many dresses and toys from her relatives and friends, however there was one left.

"That's odd" Remus said "we already opened a present from everyone we know" 

Dora shrugged as she passed a large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and shiny black ribbon to Luna, who sat it on her lap. She slowly opened the box to reveal a china doll. This china doll had dirty blonde curls and big wide blue eyes; she wore a gold and cream gown with matching shoes. Upon the doll was a note:

_This was mine when I also turned seven, please take care of her. Happy Birthday and many returns. _

_N_

Everyone stared at the note in confusion, however Sirius was frowning. 

"I remember that doll" he muttered "but where?" 

It wasn't until late at night when Sirius woke up from a dream 

"_Happy birthday cousin" he said stiffly holding out a box wrapped in emerald green with a silver ribbon. _

"_Thank you cousin" Luna said. Only it wasn't Luna, Luna never stood so posed, she never looked so cold and she never wore the finest silks._

"_Well go on Narcissa open it" a young woman said her lips curling "aunt Walburga always made sure we got the finest things for our birthdays"_

_The girl placed the box on the floor and knelt down to unwrap it her green silk dress being crushed under her weight. She ripped the wrapping paper off and took the lid off the reveal the china doll that looked just like her. _

"_Oh wow" she said "thank you Siri" she said beaming _

"_Thank you Siri" the woman mocked _

"_Shut up Bella, you're just jealous" Narcissa said sticking her chin out _

_Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed "jealous why should I be jealous of you? I have everything I want, and one day the two of you will be just the same"_

"_Not if I can help it" Sirius muttered._

Narcissa sent that doll, Luna looks like Narcissa. Sirius may not have been the brightest boy in his year, but he was not stupid. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write using one of Hermione's pens. 

_Narcissa _

_I need to speak to you of a matter of importance. Please meet me at the church in Godric's Hallow at 10:30; you may stay for the ceremony if you wish to. _

_Sirius _

Now he only needs to wait, wait for his cousin to meet him in the morning. 


	18. Chapter 18

The second of February, had finally arrived, in the back room of the church, Melanie sat down looking paler than usual. 

"It's going to be all right hun" Sarah said fiddling with the strap of her bridesmaid dress. 

"Yeah…" Melanie whispered 

"You look fantastic" Seraphina said placing the veil on Melanie's head "don't worry about a thing"

"It's just…. His wife is buried here. And….what if he doesn't really love me….what if I'm just a replacement?"

"Melanie Laurell Warwick, you are not a replacement" Seraphina scolded "we've met Juliana remember? She's nothing like you; Sirius is marrying you because he loves you"

"Besides, you're only getting married in this church because Lily and James got married here and Sirius wanted to honour them" Sarah said 

"You're right, of course you're right you've never been wrong" Melanie said 

"Usually I would agree with you but I rather not take advantage of your mental state" Seraphina said grinning 

Sarah glared at Seraphina "that was not nice" she snapped "Mel, we brought you a little gift"

"You have?" 

"It's not much but we thought you should have it" Sarah handed over a small parcel.

Melanie ripped it open to see a small charm bracelet; there was a dog charm, a book charm, a lion charm, a badger charm and a small blue crystal heart charm. "Wow" she whispered 

"the dog charm represents Sirius, the book Hermione, the lion me, the badger Sarah and the blue topaz it for the something new, something blue, something old, something burrowed thing" Seraphina said 

"It's beautiful" Melanie said "thank you" 

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. She was wearing simple blue robes nothing fancy, no lace or silk. Just a simple blue cotton robe thrown over the only muggle clothes she owns. She had her hair in a pony tail, everything looked plain and boring, and no one would pay attention to her. 

She apparated to the church and found herself a seat in the back just next to Hagrid. She always liked Hagrid when she went to Hogwarts, he always made a cup of tea for her and they would chat for a bit. 

The music started and two little girls walked down the aisle in dark red dresses throwing red petals on to the floor. One of them was Luna. A little boy followed holding a pillow with the rings on, concentrating hard, his messy black hair ruining the smart look. Then came two women in red dresses, after that came the bride. 

The bride was beautiful; Narcissa approved her cousin's choice after all the Warwick's were a descent pureblood family. The woman's dark hair was done up in an elegant bun with a white veil on top, her dress was a simple white thing that was easily identified as early medieval style (must have been a family inheritance) she held a bouquet of dark red roses. 

The ceremony was short but beautiful, one of the bridesmaids gave the bride away, Remus Lupin played the best man well and Sirius gave the bride a dramatic kiss when the man said "you may kiss the bride". It was nothing like her wedding where it was long and tedious. And at the end Lucius gave her a stiff peck on the lips. 

After the photos were taken Sirius spotted her and dragged her away. 

"Cousin" he said stiffly 

"Hello cousin" she replied "I believe you have something to ask me" 

"Yeah" he mumbled "you look strange in muggle clothes and plain robes" 

Narcissa felt her lips twitch "you ask me to come to discuss my wardrobe?"

"No I asked you to come to discuss Luna Marlene Lupin" Sirius said 

Narcissa suddenly found her shoes interesting 

"Please tell me cousin the truth and nothing but the truth when I ask is Luna your biological…?"

"Yes" Narcissa snapped before he could finish the question, she was still staring at her shoes.

"Is Lucius…?"

"NO!" she snarled 

"Who is?"

"I honestly don't know" Narcissa whispered looking ashamed "it was a one night stand deal…. The dark lord sent me to the mans room….he never took his mask off"

"Cissy" Sirius started pulling her into an embrace; Narcissa accepted it not wanting to let her cousin see her cry. "Didn't your husband stop it?" 

Narcissa let out a bitter laugh "Lucius doesn't care, after all I just gave him the heir he wanted after three long years of marriage. She gave the dark lord full permission to give me to one of those death munchers. Then he had to go on business for a year. I was pregnant….. So after the baby was born….. I left her somewhere in London hoping someone will take care of her away from the magical world. Then I found out she was in hospital and for those long six months I sat there watching her under a disillusion charm" 

She wiped her tears away and looked up to her cousin. "I know I wasn't the best person in our Hogwarts years, I was weak and keen to impress my mother. But I am begging you to take care of my little girl…to not pass judgement on my son who is under the influence of my husband. To forgive and forget me"

"Cissy, as the Black family head I can annul your marriage. I won't give you Luna back but I can save you and your son"

"No Siri…. The dark lord is gone…. but if he comes back I will take up your offer" she threw herself at him giving him a long hug "go back to your wife, have fun and make lots of Black heirs. But please let me send presents to her, let me watch her from a far"

"I will Cissy….. I promise"

And at that Narcissa disapparated leaving him alone. 

Little Luna sat on a table near the dance floor watching the couples wistfully. Her father and mother were dancing, so was Melanie and Sirius. Seraphina was trying to teach Harry how to dance, Hermione was dancing with one of the twins and Ron was dancing with Ginny concentrating on his feet. 

_In her min the dance floor turned ice white and the people on it turned younger or older. Harry was roughly_ _fourteen, looking rather nervous yet dashing in his bottle green dress robes. He was slowly dancing with a redheaded beauty roughly his age. _

_Across the dance floor Hermione was looking elegant and beautiful in her blue dress robes she was dancing with a handsome man. Ron Weasley looked awful in his lacy robes and he watched them jealousy. _

_Fred and George looked even older that Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were dancing in a crazy way with two beautiful girls. _

_Neville looked lost as he tried not to step on his dance partner's feet._

_Cedric Diggory looked charming and handsome; he walked up to her and held his hand out to her. _

"Luna?"

The spell was broken and Luna was back at the wedding reception. She blinked to see Cedric standing in front of her. 

"Hello Cedric" she said softly 

"Luna I was trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Are you ok?"

"I am fine"

"Right…err…would you like to dance?" 

She smiled pleasantly "I would love too" he took her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. They began to dance with the slow love song. When Luna felt a bit hot and flushed, her heart was beating faster. Why was she feeling like this?

And then it came too her. 

_Heavens I have got a crush on Cedric! _


	19. Chapter 19

The month after the wedding was pure bliss; there was no trouble from any area of life. However that pure bliss had to end some time. Melanie stood there by the door fiddling with the object in her hands. 

_How do I tell him? How would he react? How would Mione react?_

"Sirius" she said 

He looked up and smiled "yeah beautiful where have you been all day?"

_Oh nothing much just went to Seraphina's then to a chemist and then st. Mungo's to check that the test was right._

"Oh nothing much just went to Seraphina's" Melanie said "she got into a huge fight with Sarah and Sarah has moved in with her mum."

"What did they fight about?"

"Not quite sure I think it had something to do with the shower, chocolate and Dumbledore's pink frilly knickers. Both aren't making any sense"

Sirius choked "Dumbledore's pink frilly knickers?" he asked 

"When us three fight we bring up everything. And when we where fourteen Seraphina dared Sarah to steal Dumbledore's underwear…. Let's just say he doesn't like boxers or briefs shall we"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh "I'm going to have to remember that the next time Dumbledore gets on my nerves." 

Melanie took a deep breath "Sirius I have something to tell you" she said quickly 

"Oh and what's that?" 

"I'mpregnant" she said quickly 

"Sorry could you repeat that I swear I just thought you said you were pregnant"

Melanie took another deep breath "Sirius Orion Black I am pregnant with your baby. I am two months along and the baby is due in September" 

Sirius blinked….. Then he immediately fainted

Meanwhile the children were playing at the Banana House. 

"I think we should play weddings like Melanie's and Sirius's" George said 

"That way we can embarrass you" Fred said giving a little evil laugh

The younger children plus Cedric raised their eyebrows. 

"We just want to try this old wedding ceremony thing that we found in an old book" Fred said quickly 

"And here was me thinking the pair of you have gone insane" Harry joked 

"Oh but we have, we're just hiding it well" George said 

"Now we're written down the people we want to marry. I was thinking Hermione and Ron or Luna and Neville" Fred said 

"Or Harry and Ginny or Luna and Cedric"

"Or Harry and Luna or Neville and Hermione"

"Or Cedric and Hermione or Neville and Ginny"

"Or Cedric and Ginny or Ron and Luna"

"Or Cedric and Harry or Ron and Neville"

"Or Cedric and Neville or Harry and Ron"

"Or – 

"OK WE GOT THE BLOODY PICTURE" Ron shouted looking disgusted with the last few suggestions 

"Let's do a vote" Hermione suggested 

Everyone wrote down a couple for the twins to marry and handed it to the twins. 

"And the winner is…" Fred started George began to do a drum roll "HARRY AND GINNY!" 

Both Harry and Ginny went white 

"Who…?"

"Why…?"

"Sorry Harry but you two would look sweet together" Hermione said 

"Same reason mate" Neville said 

"I voted the same too" Ron mumbled 

"Don't look at me I voted Ron and Hermione" Cedric said 

"I saw it" Luna said blinking "you two are perfect for each other" 

Both Harry and Ginny flushed. 

"But enough of that" Fred said "lets begin this George bring out the stuff"

George came pulled out a piece of rope. 

"Right then face each other" Fred commanded both Harry and Ginny did as he said not looking at each other. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to mourn the life of Harry James Potter – 

"Oi" Harry snapped 

"Sorry mate but Ginny has a temper to rival you know who's" 

"Do any of you object to this?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow 

"We voted on this remember" Cedric said 

"Okay, okay George tie their wrists up" 

Harry and Ginny found their wrists bounded together by the rope 

"Say your vows" Fred said 

"Err… I Harry James Potter take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley has my wife…. Err….to honour and cherish….err to love and obey….err and to….err protect?"

" I Ginevra Molly Weasley take thee Harry James Potter has my husband to honour and obey, to love and cherish till death do us part" Ginny said quickly 

Fred began to chant something and the rope glowed gold before it disappeared 

"I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" 

Harry suddenly looked mortified and Ginny went bright red. 

"Go on Harry" Ron said 

Harry bent down and quickly pecked Ginny on the check. 

The group of friends cheered.

Sirius woke up to find himself on the floor with Melanie hovering above him. 

"Pregnant with a baby?" he asked weakly 

"Well nah, I'm pregnant with a hippogriff" Melanie said sarcastically she then whacked Sirius on the head "of course a baby" 

Sirius grinned he then pulled her on top of him "well Mrs Black we should celebrate don't you think?" he began to snog her senseless when Remus walked in. 

"For god sake not in my library Sirius go and reproduce in your bedroom" Remus snapped 

"Bit late for that mate in seven months you're going to be a godfather" Sirius said 

Remus blinked "you have better not have shagged on my desk" 

"Well…."

"OH FOR PETE SAKE SIRIUS!!" 

Before Remus could begin his rant an owl flew in with a letter for Sirius. The three of them stared at it before Sirius got up and took the letter. 

_Dear Mr. Black _

_Since you are legal guardian of Harry James Potter we thought to send you a letter to say congratulations of the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. And that the new Mrs Potter has been added to the vault. _

_Sincerely _

_Ragnok _

_Head of gringotts _

The three stared at each other and distantly they could hear Molly Weasley screaming. 

**Author's note: well that was unexpected wasn't it? I will go into more detail about the marriage when they are waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay older. For now Harry and Ginny are going to think it was a game.**


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe a seven year old and a six year old got married" professor McGonagall said 

"Actually in a few months Harry will be eight and Ginny will be seven" everyone gave Sirius a dark look "but whose counting" he added quickly 

"What actually happened?" Dumbledore asked looking grave 

"Well Fred and George found something in a silly old book and wanted to try it" Arthur said 

Minerva groaned "I am dreading to have those monsters in September" she muttered "I mean experimenting with something on your little sister and a seven year old" 

"They used an old binding, something that hasn't been used since the times of the founders" Remus said "occasionally an old pureblood family or a muggle Wiccan groups use it" 

Sirius rolled his eyes "they still do Bellatrix used it for her wedding, Narcissa however is smarter than that and had a normal ceremony. Andromeda used a muggle one I think"

"Actually I and Ted used this one" Andromeda admitted "we got married near the forbidden forest before we graduated so mother and father wouldn't be able to spilt us up"

Minerva began to bash her head against the desk "are all my students corrupted in some manner?" she muttered 

"But the question is headmaster is what do we do about it?" Molly asked looking worried "I mean we can't exactly announce it to the world can we?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath "Ginevra's surname is now Potter however we can put Weasley on the register, letter and so on. We don't tell anyone, I have already written a letter and the goblins have sworn to keep this a secret. However this binding will slowly develop and after a traumatic event they will begin to hear each others thoughts and feel each others feelings. And they would never be able to love or kiss another person just each other."

"Well if anyone has to take my baby away at least it's Harry" Arthur said "such a polite boy he obviously inherited it from Lily" 

"Headmaster…when should we tell them?" Sirius asked "we can't keep this a secret from them for too long" 

"I reckon we tell them after Harry's thirteenth" Dora said "that way you can also give him the birds and the bees talk while you are at it" 

"It's agreed then?" Dumbledore asked the group nodded "splendid, however I want us to all sign this contract and if any of us break any of the clauses….well lets say it's not pleasant for the face" 

"Before I sign anything" Sirius said "what's this about pink frilly knickers?"

To Remus's, Dora's, Andromeda's and the Weasley's shock Minerva began to giggle insanely and Dumbledore turned bright red. 

The following months have been hell for Sirius Orion Black, when Juliana was pregnant with Hermione she cried a lot and spent the whole time researching pregnancies. Melanie was very, very different. When she got mad Sirius was either slapped, set on fire or hexed sometimes all three. When she was sad she would slap, set on fire or hex Sirius. When she was happy she was a hyperactive child, when she was horny….well nowhere was safe. 

It had gotten to the point where Sirius believed he would be sleeping on the couch for life. 

It was September the first and as a favour for the Weasleys and the Diggorys, Sirius took Percy, the twins and Cedric to the platform. 

Remus was at work preparing for the school year. Dora was also at work, the Lovegoods have gone on holiday, mrs and mr Weasley had some business to do, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna and Selene were at the zoo with Andromeda and Ted. 

Melanie was spending a peaceful time at the Moonlight Manor, she was reading a romance book that Seraphina had recommended, when she felt a pain in her stomach. 

"ouch" she mumbled "are you boy that likes to play muggle sports or something" she rubbed her stomach and went back to her book. There was another pain and suddenly her knickers were soaked. 

"no, no, no, no, no, no" she chanted under her breath "not today, not today of all days" she stumbled to the fireplace and threw floo powder into it. "Seraphina… Seraphina please are you there" she gasped 

"Mel? Mel what's wrong" 

"Seraphina….the baby is coming….sirius….is not here…."

"I'm on my way" she said "move back" 

Melanie stumbled back and allowed Seraphina to come through. She pulled her up and dragged her into the fireplace shouting "st. mungo's"

Sirius was on his way to the office when a howler flew into his hand.

"what the…?" 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU GET YOUR ARSE INTO ST. MUNGO'S NOW BEFORE I COME AND HEX IT OFF! MELANIE IS IN LABOUR!!"

"crap" Sirius said running towards the nearest fireplace "bollocks, shit, fucking hell" he said running to the maternial ward. 

"yes sir can I help you?" one of the matrons asked 

"yes…. Melanie Black….where is she?" he panted 

"over there" the matron said pointing to a door where screams could be heard. 

Sirius ran in there to see Seraphina and Sarah helping Melanie who was screaming. 

"almost there hun" Sarah said "one more push"

"I'll one more push you in a minute" Melanie grumbled there was a snapping sound and Seraphina screamed 

"MELANIE THAT'S MY HAND YOU'VE BROKEN" she screeched 

Melanie screamed and then there was a wail. 

"congratualtions, you have a little boy" 

Melanie dropped the book she was holding during the whole time. 

In the end she named the boy Tristan after the male character in the book she was reading Tristan Fabian Black. Seraphina had tears in her eyes when she heard the name. she was named godmother and Remus was named godfather. 


	21. Chapter 21

Two years went by with no problems

Two years went by with no problems. Selene was now four almost five, Tristan almost two, Luna nine and Ginny almost nine, Ron was ten and Harry and Neville was heading towards ten and Hermione was almost eleven. As time went by the differences grew. Hermione's hair went wild and bushy, and she began to read a book a day. Harry was becoming a remarkable flyer but still read zoology texts. Luna's power as a seer was developing slowly and she still hasn't grown out of her doll obsession. Neville was now interested into plants, Ron's skill as a chessman was developing he had in fact between Remus numerous times. Selene was beginning to learn how to fly and Tristan was becoming aware of his surroundings. 

"Happy anniversary" everyone cheered clinking glasses. 

"Thank you, thank you" Xeno said cheerfully "Marianne and I would like to thank you for coming, we also would like to thank the gods above for giving us the chance to raise a remarkable little boy. And I also want to thank Marianne for being the most wonderful wife I can ever have. From me and Neville I give you these" 

Xeno handed Marianne a bouquet of sunflowers, she gasped in delight and threw herself onto her husband and adopted son. 

"Sunflowers" she said "we wore them at our wedding, they are so beautiful"

"Didn't they wear them at our wedding as well?" Sirius muttered to Melanie remembering the shock they got when Xeno Lovegood turned up in nothing but sunflowers and yellow boxers. 

"Shh…" Melanie said 

Meanwhile Harry Potter, Hermione Black and Luna Lupin were sitting behind a tree. 

"Harry truth or dare" Hermione said 

"Err….dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Ginny"

"WHAT??"

"Oh come on Harry we all know you have a crush on her" Luna said 

"Yeah but – 

"And we all know Ginny has a crush on you" Hermione said 

"She does not"

"Go on" Luna said pushing Harry 

"Or are you a chicken?" Hermione said grinning 

"I swear you're bad as Padfoot" Harry grumbled getting up on his feet "but if I do this Hermione has to kiss Ron and you Luna have to kiss Neville"

"Why should I kiss Neville?" Luna said "I don't fancy him"

"Yes well Cedric isn't here is he, and marauders stick together" Harry said pulling his younger sister up. 

"Fine" she muttered "but I don't like the consequences"

Harry and Hermione shared a look as if to, say _what consequences? _

Harry ran up to Ginny and quickly pecked she on the cheek before running off, Hermione did the same to Ron and Luna to Neville. Ginny, Ron and Neville touched the skin where the former three kissed looking dazed. 

The adults shared a look and laughed.

"I never thought Mione would have the guts to kiss Ron" Dora said passing a mug of hot chocolate to Remus. 

"Harry and Luna corrupted her" Sirius said flatly "my baby girl shouldn't be kissing boys"

"Chill out Sirius, Hermione has a little crush on Ron that's all. By the time she's in Hogwarts it'll be over" Dora said shoving a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. 

"I wonder why Luna kissed Neville" Melanie said 

"Maybe she has a crush on him" Remus suggested 

"No she doesn't, I know who she has a crush on" Melanie said 

Remus spat out a bit of hot chocolate

"Say it don't spray it Moony" Sirius said wiping the hot chocolate off his face. 

"w-w-who does she have a crush on?" Remus stuttered 

"Cedric Diggory" Melanie said 

"He's too old for her" Remus said flatly 

Dora and Melanie merely rolled their eyes

"Neville sweetie, I thought I told you not to come up here" Marianne said gently looking up from her cauldron 

"Sorry Mari" Neville muttered "but I have finished watering my plants and thought to help you"

Marianne smiled "no thank you sweetie" she grabbed a jar without looking "I'm working on a potion to improve the wolfsbane that way Remus could be able to speak in his wolf form" she opened the jar and poured something in. 

Suddenly there was an explosion and Marianne was thrown across the room. 

"Mari!" Neville shouted running to her side "Mari wake up, please wake up"

Marianne opened her eyes "shh….sweetie…don't cry….it was probably my time" she whispered trying to reach out to Neville 

"It was all my fault I shouldn't have distracted you" Neville sobbed 

"Goodbye….my little boy…" Marianne closed her eyes again and her body went limp. 

It was hours until they were found and by then Neville was tucked into a little corner whimpering. 

**Authors note: a dark ending for the chapter I know, but this event was what made Luna Lovegood the way she was (in my opinion) and since Neville was being raised by the Lovegoods why couldn't it affect him? Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

The funeral was short but sweet

The funeral was short but sweet. There was a few small speeches and a muggle song was played, Neville could still hear it in his head

_You are my sunshine my only sunshine _

It fitted his cousin perfectly. She was always bright and cheerful, according to Xeno she always helped out in the aftermaths of battles in the war, handing out hot chocolate, blankets and cheery smiles. 

Her grave was covered in sunflowers, her favourite. The grave was a simple white marble the inscription read:

_Here lies Marianne Summer Lovegood_

_1959 – 1990_

_Beloved wife and friend _

_May she always shine _

Neville practically lived in his greenhouse. Xeno in his office. It wasn't until Mrs Weasley pulled them out and gave them a lecture. It didn't work, so in the end she came in every day leaving meals out for them. They always ate in silence. 

The summer went quickly and so did the autumn, and the winter, and then the spring. 

Neville and Harry had turned eleven when the letters arrived. Remus and Dora decided to take Ron, Hermione, Harry Neville and Luna shopping. Luna only wanted to come because she's been saving up for a book she's been wanting.

The shopping trip it self went without a problem, when they went to gringotts they bumped into Hagrid who was holding a grubby package, when they went to madam Malkins for robes they bumped into a vile boy called Draco Malfoy. When they got their wands Olivander said something about Harry's wand being the brother of Voldemorts. Then he added something about Neville's 

"Curious… how this one has a wand eerily similar to Mr Potters isn't it?"

Harry made a mental note about that. They got their books and parchment and quills when Remus and Dora stopped outside of a pet shop

"I believe we have a promise to keep." Remus said "an owl and a cat"

Harry and Hermione flew in searching high and low for their new pets. Harry found a snowy owl with amber eyes that he promptly named Hedwig. Hermione found a large ginger cat with a squashed face that was already named crookshanks. 

Then September the first came. Mrs Weasley was attempting to wipe of the dirt mark on Ron's nose, Ginny was crying, the Weasley twins' friend set his tarantula on a girl and Percy was shouting himself hoarse.

"Goodbye son" Xeno said giving Neville a one armed hug "send me an owl as soon as you can"

"Will do Xeno" Neville promised 

"And don't lose Trevor, your great uncle Algie would be heartbroken if you do"

"goodbye Mione" Melanie said pulling the bushy haired girl into a hug "don't let the snakes get you down, write if there's any problems and keep Harry out of trouble"

"I will" Hermione promised 

Sirius picked up Hermione and whirled her round 

"Listen up Padfoot junior the Weasley twins have given me and Moony the map last year, we want you and Harry to have it. So play lots of pranks, get great grades in transfiguration and do your mothers proud"

"I promise" Hermione whispered

"You too prongslet" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair

Dora and Moony directed the four onto the train

"Be good"

"But not to good"

"Make snivellus life hell for me"

"Good luck"

Luna blinked "be careful Harry….there's something in Hogwarts that may cost you your life.

**Author's note: the end. Thank you all that have reviewed, please do one more before I can even think of doing the sequel. I had a great time writing this and though it is short and sketchy near the end I will try to work on the Hogwarts years better than this. Trust me I have lots planned evil laugh ok I'm done rambling. REVIEW!! AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CHECK MY CHALLENGE OUT AND SEND ME A MESSAGE!!**


End file.
